The Dragon Slayer: The Beginning
by ml101
Summary: He was the legendary Dragon Slayer but he was prophecised to sacrifice himself to defeat the biggest threat of all time. He defeated him before but now he's back. Can Koenma and his friends save the three worlds or will they all die in the threat's hand?
1. The Dream

**Author's Note: **Hello, I'm back, well for the time being that I am not busy thinking or making up stories. I put off making stories for a while because I've been so busy. Sorry about that. Well, anyway I'm starting a new fic. This fic took months of planning yet I have only one chapter so far. I've researched thoroughly. So, well I just hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. This story I do own and what else…….of course my ideas.

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

Chapter 1: The Dream

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

He was in a blank space. He could see them. Every single one of them.

They were everywhere circling him, waiting for orders. All of them were there, all 100 of them.

Dragons.

He didn't know what to do. It's been years since he has seen them. He didn't know what to say to them, keeping them locked up inside for the past years since he was a…….

…..spirit detective.

"Mast---″, said the dragon floating closer to him. The Leader of the Spirit and Dimension Dragons.

"I've told you before Seirei to never call me your master. Even though I am what they call the "Dragon Slayer" I am your friend. Remember?," it just came out of his mouth. He suddenly felt ashamed.

"I'm sorry."

"No apologies," said the blue dragon, The Leader of the Water Dragons.

"No let him apologize, Sui. He did ignore us for the past---," the dark dragon said, the Leader of the Dark Dragons.

"Stop it Dark!"

"No it's alright. Let him speak Seirei. I mean he's right I completely ignored you that's why I _still_ give you parts of my energy so you could still continue to live didn't I Dark.," everyone heard him. Dark became silent. He didn't know how he could response.

"The time for our assistance is growing nearer Mas---," the biggest of the dragons spoke. The Leader of the Pure Energy Dragons.

"I told you to never call me that Kū. So, it's coming huh? Figures, I never really expected that it would never come back."

"It's been so long. Can you handle your own power?," asked the dragon that looks like statics of electricity. The Leader of the Lightning and Thunder Dragons…….Raizuchi.

"Well, I think Raizuchi if I train again with all of you I guess I can master my powers again. I bet Kaira's willing to help. My friends………well they actually don't know anything about you guys."

"Maybe they can help you Mas---," said a little voice from behind Seirei.

"Hey, Iki, you've grown since the last time I saw you," he said kneeling down to be eye level with the little dragon. "How many times to I have to tell you that I am not your Master alright."

"I'm sorry, it's just that why won't you tell your friends so that they can help you."

"The child has a good point, sir. Maybe they can help us the last time he came you almost got killed," this time the dragon emitting a very bright light spoke to him. The Leader of the Light Dragons, San.

"Well…….I never really knew why I never told them, I mean I even don't know if they consider me as one of _their_ friends, I mean…."

"It's up to you to decide, whatever will it be, we hope it will be the right one." The Leader of the Ice Dragons spoke.

"Thanks, Aisu." He then recalled a memory. "It's been so long since I've talked to all of you isn't it."

"It was your father's decision not yours Mas--," Rekka said, the Leader of the Fire Dragons.

"And besides none of us,-- even Dark—are angry by your decision not to use us," Kaze said, the Leader of Wind/Air Dragons.

"And lastly the reason why some of us agree with your father is because he would have been released with only your power someone could have easily copied you to release him…," said the Leader of the Earth Dragons.

"Still Daichi we all did say that he _will_ find a way to release himself to the seal I placed him into, I should have prepared instead of keeping you all inside," he said. He felt angry with himself for agreeing with his father he should have listened to his instincts like before when he was a spirit detective.

"I knew that I would have this dream today, Kaira did say she felt something was going to happen today. I knew that the only could be one thing that could get her to shiver when she uses her powers."

He sighed. He couldn't believe his eyes. He was going to be the "Dragon Slayer" again.

"Master."

"I've told you guys before that just because they call me the "Dragon Slayer" does not mean I am your master I am just a friend who can handle you guys."

With that all the dragons remembered the fun they've had back then when he was Spirit Detective. They just couldn't bear the fact of the prophecy about him.

About the growing threat.

And about the "_the only way to stop him is to sacrifice oneself"_.

He noticed their faces.

"Don't worry, I can handle him whether or not I'll base my fighting tactics to the prophecy or not." With this he sighed again. "I'm going to have this dreams more often now huh? Figures. Guess I have to tell Dad as soon as I wake up."

"I think sir that the time to wake up is coming closer," Iki said grinning a little.

"Yeah I guess you're right. I hope that the next time we see each other again is in the real world not in my dreams."

"We also hope that sir," Seirei said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He woke up all of a sudden. Remembering every single detail of his dream.

"Well I guess I have to tell Him then."

He looked at his surroundings. He was in his room. He got out of his bed and opened the curtains. The sun was just about to rise. "Doesn't make any difference here doesn't it," he thought.

"Well come on there's work to do, even if you want to do it or not," he said to himself loud enough so he was the only one that could hear. He cleaned himself up and went to get something to eat then straight to work and figuring out how to tell his Dad about the dream he had had.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was smiling.

"Master, you have finally released yourself," said a demon wearing robes like a general.

"You are right General Ashi, the seal that the little brat made was very hard to break but pretty soon I will rid the world of the Dragon Slayer once and for all, he said testing his powers by making an earthquake that rock the whole Demon World.

"Make known to all the worlds that King Fuzen is back!"

"Yes, Master," General Ashi said bowing then ordering his men to do was the King said.

He was left alone.

"I will have my revenge Dragon Slayer and I will make the prophecy about you happen, but I will survive and you will be dead once and for all," King Fuzen said to himself chuckling out loud.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

**Author's Note: **Well how was that. In the next chapter you'll finally know who the Dragon Slayer is. But if you want to guess then you can do it in the reviews …..the lucky winner can well……add a character to this fic ……..I need a bad character from the Dragon Slayers past that he thought was a friend. Well anyway the names of the dragons are all Japanese names. I've researched them myself, except Raizuchi, this one is a combination of two Japanese words. Well anyway, please read and review! )

If you want to know where the dragon slayer lives here's a hint from the story:

_The sun was just about to rise. "Doesn't make any difference here doesn't it," he thought._

Next Chapter: "What!," Yusuke exclaimed. Kurama was in shock. "…….. you are the legendary Dragon Slayer?"

Well see yah guys in Chapter 2: Revelations.

Read and Review guys! Whatever you want to say!


	2. Revelations

**Author's Note: **I must be out of my wits if I ever thought that I could get a lot of reviews for this fic but never mind. Anyway I really fought with myself if this chapter is the right one or not for the Dragon Slayer to really introduce himself but you'll get the answer when you read it till the end.

Many thanks and deepest sorry to **Gir135246** who was the very fist person to review my story and like the most of you who have read the first chapter thought that our little fire demon was the Dragon Slayer but I'm sorry but it's not him and since it's not him he will not be the center of this fic.

Well enough with the chit chats let's get on with the story.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. This story I do own and what else…….of course my ideas.

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

Chapter 2: Revelations

X

X

X

X

X

X

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was walking towards Genkai's temple having no memory of how he got their when he vaguely remembers walking towards the kitchen……….or to somewhere else but here. But he just shook the thought out of his head. He could sense his powers increasing by each moment or was it just himself preparing for an ambush or any kind of attack?

Ever since his dream –well it wasn't just a dream- he felt a little paranoid of every little sound or movement near him, he almost punched Kaira, his sister, but still it was her own fault for trying to surprise him still……

He finally reached the gates of Genkai's temple.

"Well, you can't just stand here forever," he said to himself.

He opened the door. He then went straight to the room were he last saw the team…… well except Yusuke.

To his surprise when he got there, he saw all of them sitting their like they just had a meeting. Everyone was looking at him weirdly or was it disgust or anger he couldn't tell.

"What?," he asked. Every one just kept staring at him.

"Where have you been? We've been expecting you and since we did say that it was urgent for you to come here you still took your time.," Kurama said. He was sitting besides Hiei and Genkai.

"Uhh, well sorry about that. Um, what were you guys talking about when I came."

"Well, Hiei just brought us news about this newly risen King from Demon World," Genkai said motioning Hiei to continue with some kind of report he had told the gang.

At the mention of the "_newly risen King"_, a cold sensation came to his body. He couldn't believe it was that fast. He just spoke to the dragons last night, Fuzen couldn't have already risen. He hasn't even told his father about the dragons. He needed to tell him as soon as possible. He shouldn't waste time. He had to do it now.

"What's up?"

"He looked up to all of them. They were all staring at him again.

"Uh, nothing Kuwabara, sorry to have interrupted you Hiei," he said and he kind of added the last part since he saw the death glare the fire demon gave him.

"As I was saying before the idiot interrupted me, this new king was said to have been defeated before by the one and only Dragon Slayer. I don't know if he still exist, but he is our only bet to kill this demon. This king has enormous powers, he created an earthquake at Demon World with just a fracture of his power but it left demon world a waste land."

"Hmmm, interesting, the Legendary Dragon Slayer," Kurama said, looking like a person deep in thought.

"Legendary? How come Kurama?," Keiko asked.

"Well, legend has it that the Dragon Slayer has control over 100 different elemental dragons. 10 dragons for fire, water, wind/air, earth, thunder & lightning, ice, dark, light, spirit and the last pure energy." Kurama explained.

"Well, your story lacks details, Kurama." Genkai pointed. "I may not be a demon but I know that the newly king's name is Fuzen and he was imprisoned by a seal the dragon slayer made but it wasn't just that."

"I don't know that part actually but I do know that King Fuzen was named as _"the_ _threat of all time"_, but I don't know how the Dragon Slayer stopped him." Kurama said, looking curious.

"Well, the dragon slayer was said to be weak at those times when King Fuzen waged war against Spirit World." At this he felt that cold sensation again. He needed to get out of there before he relives the story Genkai's telling.

"He destroyed all of Fuzen's men, except Fuzen's right hand general, General Ashi. He sent Ashi………"

Genkai's voice seemed far away to him. He was reliving the story.

In front of him stood Fuzen, with a woman crying for help.

"Let her go!," his voice was hoarse and you could tell it was angry.

Fuzen chuckled. "You will never defeat me, slayer. Now tell your king to surrender or else…" he formed a sword with his demon energy and placed it near the woman's neck "I'll kill her."

The woman with tears in her eyes said to him "Don't do it! I'd rather die knowing that he will never wreak havoc in the three worlds. Promise me, you'll never surrender …."

"HAHAHA!," Fuzen just laughed and whispered to the both of them "He will never defeat me and you will die with that thought."

"NO!"

But it was too late. Her body lay flat on the ground. He could feel anger and sorrow flow through his body. He couldn't control it, his emotions were also flowing to his friends, his allies, to his dragons. His power was increasing. He couldn't control it. He could vaguely see Fuzen trapped in some kind of ball covered with writings or was it a seal….

His power …..he couldn't stop it. He felt like he was killing himself with his power. He was losing control…….

He could see all of them. Not the gang but the dragons….he has released them……and they were out of control….they were destroying Genkai's temple. He needed to cool himself down, concentrate and focus. He needed to regain control again.

He did it. He didn't know how but he did it……he just said to himself "control" and they disappeared.

"What!," Yusuke exclaimed. Kurama was in shock. "…….. you are the legendary Dragon Slayer?"

This he hadn't expected. He lost control just by reliving the memory.

"I have to go," he said.

"Yeah! Go you could kill us all, go and take those monsters away from here." Kuwabara said.

He didn't know who said that but he turned to Yusuke.

"Remember this, you were never a friend to us we never considered you as one of us, got it."

He just stood there.

"Just go! Never come back! You'll kill all of us in Human World and we don't want to be a part of this again. You're a monster."

He walked out feeling all alone then………………….

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He woke up.

He looked around. He fell asleep on his desk. Relieved even though he had a lot of work to do. Still he was glad that it was all a dream.

"I can't tell them, they'll think that I'm a monster."

He realized that he had tears on his eyes. He still had that nightmare. The woman lying on the floor. Losing control. He will never lose control ever again.

"I need to train. I can't lose control again I just can't."

He knew that he should talk to his dad now. He knew that part about Fuzen was true. Fuzen was free, his instincts told him so.

"I need to be ready for everything and now I have to face this alone.," he said going to the hallway and walking towards his dad's room. "I will not let anyone get hurt again like before he will not hurt any of my friends……."

At the mention of the word he felt cold inside, what Yusuke said in his dream…..could it be true.

"Hey!"

He spun around. It was Kaira.

"Where have you been? Dad's asking about you.," she said.

"I was just about to go and see him."

"Are you alright?"

" 'Course I am. I'll see you later."

He said leaving her sister alone.

"Kaira was part of this before but now I won't let her I can't lose another person I care so much about in my life. Not like …….," he thought to himself.

He reached the doors.

"Well better get this over with.," he said before entering through the doors.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: **I am really really really sorry for those who were expecting the identity of the "Dragon Slayer" but this idea just came to me. Well anyway I am again apologizing to **Gir135246 **repeating my method of putting zeroes and ones in the beginning it's just my thing. Sorry.

I have a lot of hints in this story about the slayer's identity.

Well anyway the next chapter………………………….well I'll leave it a surprise.

Reminder that the Dragon Slayer was once a spirit detective.

Anyway see yah in Chapter 3: A Stranger and A Fighter


	3. A Stranger and A Fighter

**Author's Note: **Well, here I am with the next chapter of this story. Hey I forgot to tell you guys that I didn't put any characters for this story so that you would think who the "Dragon Slayer" might be, after I posted the right chapter I will also edit the characters part to his name but I think some of you already know the identity of the "Dragon Slayer".

Many thanks to **Akari Neko-chan** and **Gir135246 **reviewing and showing interest in this story.

Let's check what's happening with the gang. What are they up to nowadays? Well, we're about to find out. But first………………………

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. This story I do own and what else…….of course my ideas.

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

Chapter 3: A Stranger and A Fighter

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why are we training again?," a confused Kaira asked Kurama.

They were in Genkai's temple. The 4 ex-spirit detectives have agreed to train with Genkai and Kaira for……

"Well…," Yusuke began. "The Dark Tournament is coming in 6 months and I didn't win that championship just to defeat Toguro and besides we need to defend our title."

"But why did you invite me and Koenma?," Kaira asked.

"Well, Genkai said that she will not participate in it again and well, Koenma was our fifth fighter in the finals but I would rather let him be our back up unless you know…"

"So I'm your fifth fighter then? Alright this should be fun. But Yusuke isn't the Dark Tournament 6 months from now."

"It's never bad to train you know Kaira.," this time it was Kuwabara who spoke.

"You just want to beat Yusuke into pulp which I highly doubt will happen," Kaira said.

Kuwabara was turning red like a tomato. But before he could respond to Kaira's comment….

"Enough chit chat, if you want to train do it near the finish line of the forest where you had your third test for my tournament. Kuwabara, Yusuke I trust that you both remember that.," Genkai said looking a little irritated at the four fighters.

"Alright, grandma...," Yusuke said, leading the group through the forest.

"Wait!"

"What is it Genkai?," Kurama asked.

Where's Hiei?"

"Oh he said, that Mukuro wanted his help in something. Hiei said that it would have been a much better use of his time but he did say that he'll attend the other practice sessions."

"Well, at least Hiei's coming, unlike Koenma."

"Don't worry Genkai, maybe he just had a lot of paper work to do," Kaira said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A man with brown hair, wearing light-brown pants, dark-brown shoes, light-blue polo shirt and his head was wrapped in a black cloth (except his eyes) like a ninja(or like Genkai's mask in the Dark Tournament but this time it's black); was standing on a tree near Genkai's temple. He was watching Yusuke and the others walk towards the forest.

"That's odd, I thought Hiei was coming. Well, at least I don't have to worry about him trying to enter my mind and finding out about my identity.," he said. Then he looked over for Genkai.

"I bet she's trying to contact Spirit World with that screen.," he said then he disappeared or was it just he moved so fast that is damn impossible to see.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was right. Genkai was trying to contact Spirit World with the screen the same as Koenma's; well it was a gift from the prince. It was placed in the same room where she and Yusuke played video games before telling him to find the original spirit detective and seek guidance. Well……..the original _human_ spirit detective.

"George, is Koenma there?," she asked as the screen showed her the little Prince's office.

"Sorry, master Genkai, but I haven't seen him all morning.," the blue ogre responded.

"Well, if you see him tell him that I was expecting him to train with his Mafukkan here in my temple. Alright?," Genkai said.

"Alright, I'll tell him, if I find him though," the ogre said.

Genkai shut the screen off. Then she felt it another person was in the room.

"I know you're there. You do have a great amount of spirit energy that is very detectable," she said before facing the stranger standing right behind her.

"But it's not just spirit energy I feel. It's not any other kind of energy I have encountered, maybe it only lives within you."

"Your spirit awareness is very good, Master Genkai. The other kind of energy you sense is a type of energy that only lives with those like me," he said bowing his head in honor of respect.

"What is it you want? You can't possibly want to train under me, with your power.," she said. "I may be a human but I know you're legendary in the demon world, the only person who defeated _the greatest threat of all time_. But why do you have to wear a mask?"

"Then you know who I am. I just don't really want to let everyone know my true identity.," he said. He sat down. Genkai did the same. "I may have a large amount of power but when it comes to controlling it I think I can't."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if you know who I am then you know how I imprisoned Fuzen before but that was an accident. I lost control of my emotions, likewise I lost control over my powers…," he said looking down.

"I need to train to not let my emotions take control, to keep my cool down so that I can thoroughly control my powers. I already talked with King Yama and Koenma. Koenma gave me his place in your training course."

"Humph. It's not really a course but if you want to train under me you should start with the basic."

"What do you mean?," he asked, a little puzzled.

"I want you to fight your _classmates_ and if you defeat them, then I'll start your training."

"Alright, where are they?"

"You have your powers to tell you that not this old woman. But before that I have a question, what are you?"

This question surprised him. Nevertheless, he knew Genkai was wise.

"Well, I am not human and I am not a demon. I was a spirit but I don't know that now. I was once a human before, a spirit but I really don't know; a spirit with this amount of power could be categorized as a…"

"Demon? You can't possibly be. If what you said is true you became a human then you **are **a spirit but with a countless amount of power."

With that Genkai left the room.

"Still haven't changed, Genkai. Well, at least she doesn't know who I am and didn't fester me about wearing this mask.," he said before disappearing again in light speed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yusuke was sparing with Kaira while Kuwabara was sparing with Kurama. They all were under a very large tree in the middle of a forest.

He, on the other hand was standing on a tree branch high above the tree where the four were sparing.

"There's a big chance that when I fight them, Kaira'll figure out who I am.," he said to himself formulating a plan.

"Maybe you should try another form of fighting," a voice inside his head said.

"What kind of fighting Sui?," he asked the leader of the water dragons.

"The one you were practicing before, instead of using us in our original form, you can form us into weapons."

"Hmmmm. That is a good idea," he said then smiling. "Let's try it out."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let's stop, I'm tired," Kuwabara said.

"Even though, you are human Kuwabara you still had the strength to keep up with me," Kaira said. They switched partners after the original pairing.

"You're a tough competitor, Yusuke," Kurama said.

"Same as you Kurama. Think grandma will get mad at us if we rested for a little while?," he said lying down on the grass.

"I don't think so," a voice from the trees said.

The four fighters suddenly became alert of their surroundings. They felt the enormous amount of spirit energy from somewhere.

He finally jumped from his hiding place landing on the ground surrounded by the four fighters.

"Who are you and what do you want?," Yusuke's voice was filled with mix emotions. Curiosity, a little anger, a bossy tone and………fear. His senses were never wrong this person holds an amount of power that could kill him and his friends in one swift motion.

"I am here to fight you. Why? I don't know, you should ask Genkai about that.," he said remaining calm.

"Well, if it's a fight you want then it's a fight you'll get," Yusuke said motioning his friends to prepare for a fight.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurama, Kuwabara and Yusuke were down for the count after a few minutes. The stranger was moving in light speed. He didn't even attack. The three boys wasted the remaining power they had had.

"So I guess it's up to me to defeat you," Kaira said with determination in her voice. "I'm no human, I have no limitations, I will stop you."

"I've heard that before," he thought to himself. "Sorry Kai, but I have to defeat you."

"What are you just going to stand their and think to yourself."

"No, you just dragged me back to earth. Let's finish this," with that he formed a sword with a blue aura coming from his arm.

"I plan to," Kaira said.

He concentrated hard, if he unleashes his Slayer powers then the silver brace with the 100 dragon gems on it will appear on his arm. Then Kaira'll know who he is.

But he successfully did it. Sui, the leader of the water dragons was now a blue sword.

By another minute or two, Kaira was down as well. She tried to have a sword fight with the strange fighter but with her small amount of spirit energy left her elemental weapons evaporated.

"Very well, you've proven to be strong," a voice from behind them said.

"Genkai! Who is this person?," Kurama asked.

"Your _classmate_ while you are training with me," she said.

With that they all headed back to the temple.

"You're a great fighter you know," Yusuke said to him.

Gee, thanks a lot," He replied.

"What's with the mask," Kuwabara asked.

"I'm just a secretive person," he said.

"It was nice fighting with you but I have to go back to Spirit World," Kaira said.

"We all have to go," Kurama said.

"I'll see you, tomorrow then," Genkai said.

"I hope Koenma and Hiei'll be here so that they can meet you," Kaira said to him.

"Uhhh, well I am not sure about Hiei but Koenma's post is already filled by me."

"What he never told me about that, I'll just have to ask him then shall I.," Kaira said storming out.

"Sorry Kai," he thought to himself. "Guess I have to head back now too. Dad sure want to know what happened today."

With that everyone left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What!"

Hiei's question was heard all over Mukuro's palace.

"It's true Hiei.," Mukuro said.

"Why hasn't spirit world informed the spirit detectives, well ex-detectives," Hiei said.

"Well, I guess Koenma doesn't want you guys involved," Mukuro said.

"Well, I'm making them involved, the Dragon Slayer has disappeared and the four of us will be the only hope," with that said Hiei disappeared.

"I just hope that this time my little godson is prepared for his attack.," Mukuro said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: **I am sorry again because I Still haven't revealed the identity of the Dragon Slayer but I no you already know it. I mean I already gave a lot of clues and hints.

Well, anyway in the next chapter we travel into Hiei's life and can the Dragon Slayer take down the fire demon just like the others.

Well let's find out in Chapter 4: The Clash of the Dragons.


	4. The Clash of the Dragons

**Author's Note: **Well, here I am sorry if the last chapter seemed rushed because well, I needed to type fast but I had so much ideas for that chapter so I think I'll just edit it when the right times comes. I'm already apologizing in advance because………….

I'm so happy because my group got this high grade in my History Class the topic was about Ancient Egypt and we have to present our sub-topic which was all about the Old Kingdom. Since my group did a good job (the leader did the main presentation; the reason why the 3rd chapter was rushed) I am celebrating by writing the chapters of my story in advance. So enjoy!

Thanks to **Akari Neko-chan**for the review.

It's a clash between dragons. Who do you think will win? The fire demon or the Dragon Slayer. All bets are now closed. Now is time to fight but before that……

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. This story I do own and what else…….of course my ideas.

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

Chapter 4: The Clash of the Dragons

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaira was storming into Spirit World. Why? She was looking for someone, the person who is the root of her anger.

The only problem is he found the wrong person. A blue ogre for that manner.

"GEORGE! Where the heck is KOENMA!," she shouted to the surprised ogre.

"I'm sorry Kaira but I really don't know even Genkai send me to look for him earlier," the ogre said looking a little afraid.

"Where the heck could he be?," Kaira said. "There's only one person who could know the answer to that question," she thought. Then she went straight to the big golden doors at the end of the hallway.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the next day. Can't believe how the time flies.

He reported everything that had happened during his training the day earlier to his father. The one part he was most relieved off was that he didn't catch a glimpse of Kaira at home.

"Come to think of it, I didn't see her this morning," he thought.

"You did wake a little early sir," a voice from his head said.

"Good Morning, Tai," he said to one of the Light Dragons.

"Good Morning too, sir."

"Stop calling me sir, alright."

"Alright."

"You're early," a voice this time from the real world said. He turned around it was Kuwabara.

"You're early too you know," he replied. But he already knew why. Yukina was staying at Genkai's house and well Kuwabara……

"Come on let's go inside we can't just stand here forever," Kuwabara said, looking a little excited.

"Alright."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After half an hour Yusuke and Kurama have also arrived. But Kaira still wasn't there.

"Where the heck could she be," he asked pacing a little in front of Genkai's temple.

"Don't worry, she'll be here……uhhhh, you never really mentioned your name," Kurama said.

He stopped pacing then looked at the other fighters.

"Oh, ummm, names really don't matter, you know," he said. Then he returned to pacing and looking at the gates to the temple.

Then he felt it, another person was moving really fast towards Genkai's temple. He stopped pacing. He concentrated hard on who that person could be. Kaira wouldn't move that fast even if she was late. The only possible answer was………

"Hiei! You came.," Kurama said as the fire demon appeared out of nowhere in front of them.

He and Hiei had this staring contest. The other fighters were watching them intently. Until finally Kurama had the urged to speak.

"Uhh, Hiei this is our new fighter, he replaced Koenma."

Hiei just kept staring at him. He could sense that Hiei was trying to use his Jagan eye to penetrate his mind.

Hiei forgot the reason why he raced back to the human world. His mind was set in fighting this stranger. He could sense an enormous amount of spirit energy from this person that he knew he must test.

"Since, you're our new fighter, how about a fight," he finally said to him.

He was surprised. Hiei really wasn't up to fighting just a stranger.

"So he can sense my spirit energy, huh. Well, since Kaira's not here, there's no harm if I fight with everything I've got," he thought to himself.

"Alright. But I am not an easy opponent to defeat. Just a fair warning."

"Just a fair warning. But when I fight I never hold back even if my tactics are deadly."

They went to where they trained the day before. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama and Genkai watched from the sidelines.

"Who do you think will win?," Kuwabara asked.

"Well, the other guy, defeated us easily yesterday. Even if we were out of energy, I could sense his spirit energy isn't just strong but so powerful. He hold an enormous amount of energy," Kurama replied.

"Yeah. Hiei might be strong but his nothing compared to this guys," Yusuke said. "Even if he has the "Dragon of the Darkness Flame", he'll lose."

"I'll come after you next detective, for insulting me and my dragon," Hiei said, looking at the ex-spirit detective with anger in his eyes.

"Alright, enough chit-chats, I don't want any damage here," Genkai said looking at the two fighters. "No deaths, got it?"

Silence was the answer. The two were staring each other down.

"I really don't want to fight you Hiei but this is just a training session, and I really want to control my powers….," he thought to himself.

"Begin."

The two fighters vanished from thin air.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were moving so fast, that Kuwabara had a hard time keeping up.

Hiei was doing most of the attacking while the other one was just dodging it with ease.

"Gosh, I can't keep up. Can you guys tell who's winning?," he asked.

"If Hiei keeps this up he'll get tired soon," Yusuke said.

The two stopped suddenly.

"You're fast," Hiei said to his opponent. "But let's see how fast you really are."

He got his sword from its sheath.

He attacked again. This time it was so fast that even Kurama, Genkai and Yusuke didn't know what happened. Hiei was no longer holding his sword. Instead his opponent was.

"Nice sword," he said. "Mind if I borrow it for a while?"

"Humph," was his reply.

"Now Hiei's getting serious," Kurama said.

He was right. Hiei now began to channel his demon energy to his right arm. It looked a lot like black flame.

"Looks like play time's over," the Slayer thought to himself. "Guys it looks like you get to fight after a lot of years," he said to his friends, his dragons.

Then he went to a fighting stance. With a sound of pieces fitting together, a silver brace wrapped itself around his arm. It was filled with different gems.

"I knew it," Hiei said looking a little shocked. "I knew only one person could hold such power."

"It can't be," Kurama said, also in shock. "Genkai did you know about this?"

"Of course Kurama, but don't ask me why he wants to train he came here all on his own," Genkai said.

"What is it?," Yusuke said a hint of annoyance in his voice. "What's going on?"

"Well, Yusuke, it's hard to explain," Kurama said. "The person who is fighting Hiei is a legend in Demon and Spirit World. He defeated _the threat of all time_ and he has the power over 100 dragons. He is the Dragon Slayer.

"Dragon Slayer?," Kuwabara asked.

"Yes, it's true Kuwabara," he said. "I'll explain later……."

"Just because you are the Dragon Slayer doesn't mean I'll lose to you. I have my own dragon and it can defeat yours anytime."

"Well, then why don't we try and find out if your statement is correct."

They both prepared for their attacks. Hiei's right arm was literary on fire. While the Slayer's brace was glowing. All the gems seemed to be lighting out.

"DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!"

"100 ELEMENTAL DRAGONS!"

The dragons met head on. Now they were pushing at each other. Trying to break the other. It was like tug-of-war, but instead of pulling to your side, your pushing to enter your opponents side.

The dragons were like fireworks right in front of them. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama and Genkai were all shocked at the Slayer's power.

Then it happened. Hiei's dragon was weakening while the Slayer's dragons were

Ready to attack the person on the other side of the Hiei's dragon……….which was Hiei himself. Hiei's dragon was defeated but before the 100 elemental dragons reached Hiei, they vanished.

Even Hiei was surprised at the Slayer's actions.

"Why did you do that?," he asked his voice was angry.

"It was pointless. Even if I continued the attack what will happen? You'll be dead. I am not saying you owe me or anything but like Genkai said this is just a training session and a friendly fight," he replied making the brace on his arm disappear.

"Humph," was Hiei's reply. Then he remembered why he raced to the Human World in the first place.

"I forgot something to report to you detective," he said to Yusuke.

"Ex-detective, what is it," Yusuke said.

"Let's head back to the temple. We can discuss it there," Kurama said.

They headed back to Genkai's temple. He knew what Hiei's report was, still he went with them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aren't you surprised," Kuwabara asked him.

"I already knew Kuwabara, that is why I want to train again especially with you Genkai, King Yama recommended you," he said.

"I want to know why Koenma hasn't told us about this," Yusuke said looking a little angry maybe towards the prince.

"Maybe that is why he hasn't shown up and didn't even accompany you here. Kaira did say he had a lot of paper work to do maybe it was about Fuzen and maybe he knew Hiei would tell us as soon as he found out about it.," Kurama said.

"Ummm, I have a favor to ask all of you," he said. "Can you not tell Kaira about me being the Slayer, I just don't really want her to know."

"Alright, but you have to tell her sometime," Kuwabara said.

"But why wouldn't you want Kaira to know," Yusuke asked.

"I have my reasons," was his answer.

Speaking off……………………..

"Hey, guys," Kaira said entering the room they were in. "Sorry for missing out in training today but I spend the whole day looking for Koenma. Nobody would tell me where he was so I searched----oh, hello Hiei--- anyway no luck, couldn't find him anywhere."

He noticed that Hiei looked like he just got into a fight.

"Who fought who?," she asked.

"Hiei and I," he said.

"No! I can't believe I missed that—what's your name again?," she asked.

"Oh, that doesn't really matter---hey look at the time, I better get going," with that said he disappeared at lightning speed.

"Hey, what was that about?," she asked the others.

They didn't know what was their between Kaira and the Slayer but true to their word they did not tell Kaira anything about the fight---well except the part of him winning against Hiei.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I am really sorry Kai," he thought to himself when he reached his office again. "I knew it Fuzen is free. Wonder what he's planning?," he thought.

He needed to master his powers without revealing his identity to his friends and without letting his sister find out was his planning.

"Maybe I can ask Dad how he escaped Kaira's questions about me missing from the palace," he thought. He then went to his room and changed his clothes to what he usually wears, he also removed his mask.

He got out of his room. After slamming the door shut….

"There you are. Where have you been?," a jolly voice from behind said.

"Oh, I just had to do something for my dad," he replied to the blue-haired girl in front of him.

"Your sister has been looking for you everywhere," she replied.

"Well just tell her that you saw, I really have to report something to my father, I'll see you later then?," he asked her.

"I'm actually going to Ningenkai to Shizuru's house. You did say I could spend the night their," she said.

"Ok, then. If you see my sister tell her I'm in Dad's room," he said before turning around and began walking towards his father's room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was sitting ion his stone-throne. Thinking deeply until General Ashi entered.

"Mukuro and her forces are on the defensive your majesty. Should we attack?," he said.

"Let's wait a little while longer General. Demon World has changed for the past few years that I have been away," he replied. "Send a message to my old allies that I am wishing to regroup and continue what I planned before."

"Yes your majesty," General Ashi said bowing then leaving the room.

"Soon Demon World will be mine again," he thought smiling a little.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: **I am sorry again for not yet revealing the identity of the Dragon Slayer. But I know for sure you know the blue-haired girl he talked to and if you know who that is then you know who the Dragon Slayer is. If you already know, then I am sorry if it disappoints you that _**he **_is the Dragon Slayer.

Next Chapter: Makai is Demon World. Who are these allies of Fuzen that he is planning to regroup. Will Mukuro fight Fuzen's men and will the other Demons surrender to Fuzen.

Lets find out in Chapter 5: Demon World


	5. Demon World

**Author's Note: **Sorry if the battle between the Dragon Slayer and Hiei seemed short but I got a little writer's block. Anyways, I posted this story also in as it is no change. So to my readers from **fanworks. org** sorry if you read some names that don't belong to that website. To my readers from **fanfiction. net** sorry also.

Thanks to **Akari Neko-chan**and to **Gir135246 **for their reviews.

For those who already knows the identity of the Dragon Slayer but still have interest in this story thanks as well.

Let's take a trip to Demon World or as they call it Makai. A world full of demons and mayhem, well that was before Yusuke made his tournament that made Enki king of Demon World. But let's also learn more about the Dragon Slayer's enemy…Fuzen but before that….

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. This story I do own and what else…….of course my ideas.

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

Chapter 5: Demon World

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

General Ashi had just finished what King Fuzen ordered him to when one of his lieutenants came to him with news.

"General, the Spirit World Intelligence already knows of King Fuzen's return," Lieutenant Hinagou said.

"I'll tell him that Hinagou, I have another mission for you," General Ashi said, before whispering to the lieutenant's ear what Fuzen's orders were.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The 4 demons were in a meeting room. It had a big round table at the center with 5 chairs.

They were all waiting for Fuzen. The demon to the right of the empty chair was a fox demon named Kagai. **She **was said to be dead all this years but actually she was just hiding like the rest of the demons in the room.

Next to her was a demon who is also a great swordsman and healer. Like Kagai he has been hiding for the past years because the Spirit World wants him dead. Shima was also Kagai's cousin.

Next to Shima……was an empty chair. The person suppose to sitting on it was standing leaning on the wall. He was an ice demon that goes by the name of Yagan. He doesn't want to be an ice demon and spent the past years converting himself to a fire demon.

Next to wear Yagan is supposed to sit is Ashiki, the demon of nature. He has control over plants and can transfigure them into deadly weapons.

The only one left was Fuzen.

"Where the heck is he," Yagan said, annoyed. "He called the meeting shouldn't he be the first here?"

"If you want to go be my guess," Shima said, he was the only person who Yagan would not answer back to.

"Hn."

"What? Yagan, lost for words, this should be interesting," Kagai said in a taunting voice.

"Shut it fox," he replied.

"You have no right to talk to me like that, Yagan," she replied.

"What---," Yagan's reply was cut short when the doors to the room opened.

Fuzen entered with General Ashi behind him.

"Finally, I was starting to get worried that we were set up," Ashiki said.

"Sorry for being late my friends," Fuzen said. "Now as I understand all of you appeared to have died or have gone from existence?"

"It was necessary, Fuzen. Because of our formed alliance with you, we are Spirit World's most wanted," Shima said.

"Well, maybe we should tell Spirit World who really has power over whom," Fuzen said sitting down on his chair with General Ashi standing next to it.

"What's your plan then?"

"Well, Shima, I first want to know why is that bloat Enki ruling the Demon World and why no one has rebelled against him?"

"Ever since Raizen died, his ancestor has set up this tournament that would determine who would rule Makai."

"**Not only that but Enki has forbidden demons eating humans," Yagan said in disgust.**

"Why didn't you enter the tournament then?", Fuzen asked.

All the other demons in the room exchanged looks.

"Well, _he_ was there," Ashiki said.

"Hmmm, interesting. Did he enter?," Fuzen asked.

"Well…..," Kagai told her story.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was in a deserted hallway. He was holding a number tag with the number 100 on it. He didn't notice but Kagai was hiding in the shadows watching him.

"If I were you I'd enter," a female voice said. It was Mukuro.

"Hello, Mukuro," he replied. "I'm still thinking. Kaira backed out. She said this isn't our fight but I really want to fight…"

"Your Godfather?," Mukuro said. "Do you remember what he said to you the last time you fought?"

"I think his exact words were 'If we ever fight again, one of us will die', I think," he said looking like in deep thought.

"Well…"

"I'm not ready to show Kurama, Hiei and Yusuke my abilities. I'm not ready to show all of Demon World my true identity," with that said he pocketed the number tag.

"What are you going to do with the tag?," Mukuro asked.

"I'll just keep it, for a memory Godmother," he said to Mukuro.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He didn't enter? That's smart of him. What was he doing there in the first place?," Fuzen asked.

"I think he knows Raizen's ancestor. I saw them talking. He wasn't alone actually. He was with this blue-haired girl and, I don't know, a funny looking ogre. Even though he placed a bandanna on his forehead, his energy was unmistakable," Shima said.

"What did Yomi do to him?"

"Nothing. I think Mukuro made sure that he wouldn't touch a hair on their godson's head," Yagan said.

"Hmmmm, well let's get to the matters at hand, shall we?," Fuzen said. "First, let's get back Demon World to our control."

"How are we supposed to do that," Kagai said.

"Well, let's get rid of the other demon here that are a threat not to us but to our rule," Fuzen said.

"Mainly Enki, Yomi and Mukuro," Ashiki said.

"Let's do it, I can't remember my last kill," Yagan said.

"Calm down, we need a plan. Yomi is easy but Mukuro and Enki have a huge amount of followers with them," Shima said.

"That would be easy, right General," Fuzen asked his right hand man.

"Yes your majesty, as we speak two of our men are already with Mukuro and Enki's men. Our spies will give them the wrong information then we can attack them," Ashi said to the other demons.

"All we have to do is wait for the right time," Fuzen said. "But I called you here not just for that but also for another matter we need to discuss…"

With that said all of the other demons attention and ears were locked on Fuzen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: **Sorry it took so long but my computer….no the monitor kinda exploded in the inside, while I was writing this story. If you noticed that one part it was bolded, from that part above that was the only part of this story that was saved. The part after that is new, that's why it is a little short.

For the next chapter…..let's take a trip down memory lane. Since it's been 5 chapters and I still haven't revealed the Dragon Slayer's true identity, I think that the next chapter is the rightful time.

How did the Dragon Slayer came to be? Who was that woman that Fuzen killed to intimidate the Dragon Slayer? And of course…..Who is the Legendary Dragon Slayer?

See yah guys in Chapter 6: The Dragon Slayer!


	6. Truth

**Author's Note: **I am so sorry but I am changing this chapter. I've come up with another idea so I'm using that idea in this next chapter.

For the last chapter, so sorry if it seemed short because again it was rushed. I am also confused a little because here in my country it is said the Yusuke is the son of Raizen but in the other series it is said that he is just an ancestor. So if you can please clarify me. Thanks in advance.

Thanks also to **Akari Neko-chan**for the review and **Yumiko-san **for marking this as one of your "Favorite Stories".

For those who already knows the identity of the Dragon Slayer but still have interest in this story thanks as well.

Like I said this chapter is different from what I wrote in Chapter 5. So just be ready for any surprises but first…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. This story I do own and what else…….of course my ideas.

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

Chapter 6: The Truth

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The forests of Demon World were a peaceful place to be in. Yomi knew this of course that is why he chose this place to live and train with Shura, his son.

"Dad aren't we going to train today?," Shura, his impatient son asked.

"Don't you want to rest Shura?"

"Of course not! I want to be as strong as you. Actually stronger than you," Shura replied.

Yomi just smiled. His son was a little stubborn at times. But there was a reason why he didn't want to train for the past few days.

They were currently heading back to Yomi's ex-territory, the Gandhara. He needed to get Shura to safety before he talks with Mukuro concerning their godson.

Suddenly he felt it. The demon energy he once feared back then when he still had his sight.

"What's wrong dad?," Shura asked, seeing the face of his father.

"Shura, get your things we are leaving now," Yomi said in panicked. He could sense that Fuzen and Yagan were not far from them. He needed to get Shura to safety.

"What's wrong Yomi, don't you want your son to meet me?," Fuzen's voice said.

He appeared right in front of Yomi.

"What do you want?"

"Just a little talk. You could also spend the night at one of my dungeon cells.," Fuzen said.

Yomi needed to get Shura to safety. He could feel his son shivering with fear behind him.

"Shura, I need you to run as fast as you can, towards Mukuro's place, alright.," Yomi said to his son in whisper so that only he could hear it.

"But I can't just leave---″

"Shura do as I tell you. Tell Mukuro that Fuzen has me and that he might go after---″

Yomi was cut off by an attack by Yagan. He was send pinned to the ground by an invisible force.

"It's time you come with us Yomi. You'll pay for keeping Demon World all to yourself," Yagan said. He really hated Yomi, Mukuro and Raizen for fighting for control of Demon World when its rightful rulers were hiding.

"Shura run!"

Shura dashed away from them. He was faster now unlike before. General Ashi made to follow him but…

"Leave him, we've got what we came for," Fuzen said eyeing Yomi. "Looks like you'll be taking my offer of spending the night or maybe the rest of your living existence in my dungeon, Yomi." With that Fuzen laughed menacingly.

"One down two to go."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were training again. But it was different today. He wasn't with them.

While Yusuke, Kaira, Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara trained outside Genkai's temple. He was sitting with Genkai in a dimly lit room.

"The first thing I want you to do is erased all possible memories that can affect you and your powers," Genkai said.

"That's a bit difficult," he replied.

"There's a lot then? Well you have to get rid of them all."

"Get rid?"

"Well not actually erase them from your mind but make yourself calm whenever you remember that memory, an example when I remember how much of a dimwit Yusuke is I just relax and not let anger flow through me especially when I know I'll see him, if I don't I am sure that I'll smack him on the head."

He laughed at Genkai's example. He knew of course that Genkai just made up that example up. He needed to concentrate. What Genkai was asking him to do was to mix his emotions whenever he remembered an experience that has a large emotional stress.

"I'll leave you to do it. I need to check on the others."

Genkai left him alone. He sighed. Reminiscing his past. He had a lot of memories that could make him lose control of his powers but Genkai was asking him to remember all that. Why?

"Maybe if I wanted to remember it, I could control my emotions," he thought.

He started reminiscing with the most powerful memory that made him lose control for the very first time…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on already! Tell me how the mask fought.," Kaira said, persuading the others to tell her what happened between the fight of Hiei and the Masked Fighter.

"Hey have some respect for Hiei, he lost, of course he wouldn't want to remember what had happened," Kuwabara said which earned him a curious look from everyone. "What?"

"You are actually defending Hiei?!," Kaira said in shock.

Suddenly a beeping sound was heard. It was coming from Kaira's pocket. She took out a…compact! Well it was actually a communications device for the Spirit World.

"What's up," Kuwabara asked as Kaira opened the compact.

"I can't believe it!," Kaira exclaimed. "What Hiei said was true!"

"Of course it was," Hiei said a little annoyed.

"Why wouldn't you know anything about this Kaira?," Yusuke asked.

"Oh no," Kaira said suddenly with a look as if she realized something. "That's why I haven't seen him for a while and this also explains why dad's been silent…"

"What is it Kaira," this time it was Kurama who spoke. "Do you know the reason why no one in Spirit World knows of Fuzen's return?"

"Not everyone in Spirit World is clueless. Koenma and Dad have known already they're just keeping me in the dark," she replied.

"They wouldn't do that, especially Koenma. Why don't we ask the toddler in that little TV phone Genkai has," Yusuke said.

"Don't bother, I already tried but George said he hasn't seen Koenma since yesterday," Genkai said appearing before them.

"Where could he be? First he ditches us in training and now he just leaves us, his old detectives, in the dark. This Fuzen guy could be planning to attack the Human World and we don't even know about it! Good thing Hiei was good enough to tell us," Yusuke said in frustration.

"I know where he is."

Every one looked at Kaira.

"He's doing something about it. He's probably in Demon World fighting Fuzen right about now."

"Koenma?," Kuwabara asked. "He said it before that 'he bruises like a peach' and he can't even fight, well except for that pacifier of his."

"There are a lot of things you don't know about my brother."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He didn't want to reminisce anymore. He figured he would just train with the others for the rest of the day. The memories he has remembered already were too much…he just couldn't handle it and risk losing control.

He found the others talking about something……

"Hey what are you guys talking about," he asked.

"Kaira was just about to tell us where Koenma was," Kurama said motioning Kaira to continue.

"Oh, I think his just doing some paper work," he said.

"Genkai already checked, he wasn't there," Kuwabara said.

He was panicking. He forgot about the screen that Koenma gave to Genkai in order for them to communicate.

"What do you mean we don't know anything about Koenma," Yusuke said demanding for information. He never liked being in the dark, not knowing anything.

"Remember, that only one person can stop Fuzen?"

"Yeah," Yusuke said fighting the urge to look at their masked friend. But Kuwabara…

"Why are you looking at him Kuwabara," Kaira of course noticed how Kuwabara stared at the masked fighter with them.

"Oh, nothing," Kuwabara said acting like nothing happened.

He on the other hand was really panicking.

"I don't want them to know now. Of course I would tell them but not now," he told himself. "But maybe this is the right time…"

"Alright, whatever. Well, that one person, was believed to have disappeared but actually…," Kaira stopped, she promised him that he would never tell but she knew that the detectives, well ex-detectives could help him stop Fuzen. "…the Dragon Slayer just hid his powers so that no one could free Fuzen."

"What has this got to do with Koenma," Kurama asked.

"You see, the Dragon Slayer is…"

He was preparing for his friends reaction.

"…Koenma."

The others just grew quiet. But not just quite because they all were looking at him with shocked expressions.

"That can't be Kaira, you've got to be joking," Kuwabara said, still looking at the masked fighter.

"I'm not, Koenma may look like a brat but it's the truth……and why are you staring at him like that," Kaira said a little annoyed.

He sighed. He took of his mask.

"It's true Kuwabara, I am the Dragon Slayer," Koenma said facing them face to face for the first time since they started training.

Now, Kaira joined in staring at him with a shocked expression also.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: **Alright! I've finally revealed it! But I knew some of you already knew it. I just hope that you guys don't lose interest in this story.

If you guys want a detailed reason. Send me an email. (For fanfiction. Net readers please see my profile for the email address, it is in the story updates part.

In the next chapter……well you already know what its content is. Just a reminder: The Dragon Slayer was once a spirit detective.

**Here are some of the questions that will get answered:**

Why Koenma has a toddler form?

Why he has his pacifier?

Who was the woman Fuzen killed?

How he became a spirit detective?

Who's Kaira?

Well guys see yah in Chapter 7: The Dragon Slayer!


	7. Dragon Slayer

**Author's Note: **So stressed from school activities! Don't get me wrong, I love school activities just don't schedule it all on the same month. Especially if that month is also the schedule of exams. That is actually why it took a long time to write the next chapter. Well, actually this chapter.

Thanks to **Akari Neko-chan**for her usual review.

For those who still have interest in this story thanks as well.

P.S. This chapter will be a long one. And for those who wants to know what happened to Shura, look for it in the next chapter. This chapter is mainly focused on …

So…why? Why is he the Dragon Slayer? How? Spirit Detective before? That is impossible. He bruises like a peach. Well, so he says. And what is up with the pacifier?

Just who is this Dragon Slayer and well just place your own questions here. But before those can get answered……

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. This story I do own and what else…….of course my ideas.

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

Chapter 7: The Dragon Slayer

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were all frozen like they were statues.

"You know I could just take a picture of your faces, it will last longer," Koenma said, trying to break the silence.

Kaira snapped out of her surprised state. She then started to attack Koenma.

"Why---the heck---did you---keep it ----a darn---secret," Kaira shouted at her older brother between punches and kicks.

"Hey—stop it---calm down," Koenma said avoiding each and every one of her sister's attacks.

"Calm down?!," Kaira said, stopping herself from attacking. "Calm Down?! You kept me and the whole world in the dark and you expect me to calm down and not beat you into pulp."

"Ummm, yeah."

With that comment Kaira began attacking Koenma again until…

"Kaira stop it," the bossy voice of Yusuke said. Kaira stopped and faced the ex-detective.

"Why should I?"

"Because we all want to know: What? How? Why?," Yusuke said.

"Why don't we go inside and talk about it," Genkai said. So they all went to the room where they had their meeting about the temple if ever Genkai dies.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So…," Koenma asked.

"_So_?," Kuwabara repeated annoyed.

"So…what do you want to know," Koenma asked the obvious.

"Well, since Kaira said we didn't know anything about you, Koenma, why don't you just narrate your whole life to us," Kurama said.

"It's a long story, Kurama," Koenma said.

"We have time, we really want to know Koenma, I'm mean you never really had this kind of energy before and well…," Kurama said.

"Alright but you have to help me," Koenma said to Kaira.

"Alright but it's your life Koenma not mine."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

King Yamma wasn't the very first king of Spirit World. His ancestors were before him. His father had two sons and King Yamma was the youngest, so he never really expected that he would inherit his father's throne.

But at those times, the Spirit and Nether World were two different worlds. The Spirit World watched over the Human World while the Nether World watched over the Demon World. These two worlds were at war with each other.

King Yamma's older brother was the prince at the same time the right hand General of the King while King Yamma himself was the captain of the SDF.

King Yamma's father and brother were killed in a war that finally ended the two world's clashes. In the end the two worlds were merged into one Spirit World.

King Yamma/ Enma along with his wife Queen Ira took over the thrown and had two children, Koenma and Kaira.

Queen Ira was a very beautiful woman. She had long brown hair in a hairstyle the same as Botan's. She had hazel eyes and she was a skilled fighter.

Tradition states that the children of the King and Queen of the Spirit World would be the Spirit Detectives of the Human World. So when Koenma was 125 yrs. old and Kaira was 75 they became Human when they were on duty. They had two more companions Zed and Zai.

And that is the history of Koenma and Kaira's family.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what happened to the Nether World?," Kuwabara asked.

"Idiot. He already said that it merged with the Spirit World we know today," Hiei said irritably to Kuwabara.

"What surprises me is that you became Spirit Detectives?," Kurama asked.

"Yes we did," Kaira answered.

"Then why did you ended up having to do paper work and have humans be the Spirit Detective," Kurama asked again.

"I'll get to that," Koenma said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I have something for you Koenma," King Yamma/ Enma said.

"What is it Dad," Koenma was just about 48 yrs. old.

"Here," King Yamma/Enma handed him a pacifier.

"Isn't this a human baby's toy? A pacifier as they call it."

"It looks like that but actually it's called a Mafukkan. See you store your Spirit Energy in it, then when you give your command it unleashes a very strong barrier that traps anyone you want to. But Koenma keep in mind that you have to ask my permission first before you unleash it."

"Ok Dad," Koenma then exists his parent's chamber.

"Do you think it will protect him from you-know-what," Queen Ira said stepping out of the shadows.

"I know it will."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mom! Stop it already! I am not a toddler anymore!," Koenma shouted. He was exiting his parent's room looking like a toddler but then he transformed back into his teenage form.

"Oh come on Koenma, mom's just playing with you," Kaira said, smiling a little.

"I'm sorry Koenma, I just think that you look cute in that form," Queen Ira said also smiling.

"Just because I have this pacifier doesn't make me a baby. I am not a kid anymore so stop making me take that **form** Mom. And it's not funny Kaira," Koenma said. "Come on, we still have to go back to Human World."

Koenma then left them alone. Queen Ira smile disappeared.

"Don't worry Mom. It's Koenma. He wouldn't stay mad at you forever," Kaira said.

"Thank you, Kaira. You better get going, I think you and the team have a case," Queen Ira said smiling again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Koenma, I need you or anyone from your team to fetch something for me," King Yamma/ Enma said.

"Ah, sure Dad what is it and where is it located," Koenma said, he was 150 yrs. old at this time.

"It is in a cave in Demon World, here," he handed his son a map. "It is a sliver brace with 100 stones on it."

"Alright, I'll get on it," Koenma said leaving his father's quarters.

"I'll do it myself," Koenma thought. "I did tell the others that they could have a small break after our last mission and it's just a small mission, I can handle it myself.

He opened a portal to demon world that leads directly to the mouth of the cave his father said.

He exited the portal and found himself facing a cave with dragon sculptures at its front.

"Huh? Dad never mentioned about dragons," Koenma said.

He entered the cave and only had to walk for a couple of minutes when he heard whispers. He saw the brace he was suppose to retrieve in the middle of a cylinder shape aura but he also saw three more demons near it. He hid in one of the rocks near them.

"Come on, we need to retrieve it already," one of the demons said.

"I'll try to get it, I'm sure they aren't any traps," the other demon said.

He tried to grab the brace from the cylinder aura but he was thrown back by an invisible force.

Koenma thought. "So not all can get it then. I just hope I can."

Suddenly the last of the demons spoke. He sensed another person among them. He spotted him hiding at the back of one of the rocks. At lightning speed he caught Koenma by surprised and grabbed him by the shoulders and lifted him up.

"What have we have here, a spirit world lackey," General Ashi said.

"I am not a lackey, for your information," Koenma said trying to loosen the grip of the general.

"Pardon us your majesty," the demon who was thrown back said, his name was Hinagou.

"Maybe he can retrieve it," Meiki said, the other demon.

Ashi threw Koenma forward to the cylinder. Then he drew his sword and placed at the back of Koenma.

"Take it," he ordered.

"What if I can't retrieve it either," Koenma said, then regretting his question.

"Then I think that our King might want to meet you," Ashi replied.

Koenma took a deep breath. Then he reached for the brace. When he touched it the cylinder aura disappeared.

"Thank you for making our job easier," Ashi said before hitting Koenma with the end of his sword(the none blade part).

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Koenma wake up. Koenma," Mukuro said shaking his shoulder.

Koenma woke up. He was on the floor of the cave he entered and he was no longer holding the brace.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine godmother." Koenma said, then he felt a headache. He touched his head and felt the wound that was bleeding.

"What happened?"

"Well I was suppose to retrieve a brace but when I got here there were 3 demons already. They spotted me and made me retrieve it for them because they couldn't. When I retrieved it they knocked me unconscious."

"Well come on, let's heal that wound of yours---wait it's gone!," Mukuro said touching Koenma's head.

"What?!," Koenma also looked for his wound. His godmother was right it was gone.

"Maybe that is your special power," Mukuro said.

Koenma smiled. His godmother knew about Kaira and her newly found power. The Elemental Weapons. Koenma was jealous and was hoping that he would have a special power also.

"Thanks, Mukuro. I should be getting back now," Koenma said.

"Don't forget that you have your training with your godfather in the next few days," Mukuro reminded him.

"Right. I just hope he doesn't kill me like he almost did the last time," Koenma said.

"Don't worry about Yomi," Mukuro said assisting him to the portal he made. " He would never do that."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm sorry Dad, but I couldn't retrieve the brace some demons beat me to it," Koenma said facing his father.

King Yamma/ Enma smiled.

"Are you sure Koenma?"

Koenma was confused.

"Of course I am. Well, I actually retrieved it for them but they knocked me out cold then when I woke up I wasn't holding it anymore."

"Why don't you check your right forearm?"

Koenma, confused drew back his sleeve and found the brace wrapped around his right forearm.

"I have something to tell you Koenma," King Yamma/Enma said when his son didn't even muster a word.

They both walked to the library of the palace and both stop at the front of the painting of 100 dragons.

"Do you remember the story of the Dragon Slayer," King Yamma/Enma asked his son.

"Yeah, I remember, he was my hero when I was a kid but that is all just a story right," Koenma said, he remembered the dragon sculptures at the mouth of the cave.

"Koenma, you and your sisters are destined to have this power over the elements. While your sisters has her elemental weapons you have 100 elemental dragons at your command."

"I'm….," Koenma said in shocked. "You're kidding….I can't be…..I'm the Dragon Slayer."

"Remember the story, there was a prophecy and it happened.," Koenma said facing his son.

"How do you know that it's me?" Koenma asked.

"Your sister has already shown us her powers and now that the brace has finally shown up all this years, it is truly happening Koenma, you can't fight it."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So that's what basically happened," Koenma said to the gang.

"What happened after that?," Yusuke asked.

"Well we trained with our godparents in Demon World, Yomi and Mukuro," Kaira said.

"While I was training I unlocked each and every dragon I had control over," Koenma said.

"What about Fuzen?," Kurama asked.

"Well, that was his men on the cave so they basically reported everything to him. He waged war against the Spirit World by sending more demons to the Human World. Our job was more important then ever. But that was just a distraction, the core of Fuzen's troops were going to attack Spirit World," Koenma said.

"Zai, one of our teammate said that they could handle things in the Human World while we handle things in Spirit World," Kaira continued. "We separated. I handled things in the palace while Koenma handled things with Fuzen. Koenma was winning against Fuzen's men but…"

Kaira stopped. Tears filled her eyes.

"Why? What happened?," Yusuke asked.

Koenma spoke this time in a much darker voice.

"Fuzen sent his right hand man, Ashi to kidnap my mother. When I faced Fuzen alone, he had my mom at her mercy. He said if I didn't ask my father to surrender he'll kill her. My mom of course objected me to do such a thing but I wanted but Fuzen…just laughed and …killed her." Koenma stopped talking.

"That's when you lost control of your powers," Genkai finished his sentence.

"I actually didn't know what happened afterward. Kaira just told me what happened and Dad explained to me what I did. He also told me that the seal could only be broken by my immense amount of power, so he told me to keep my powers hidden inside me. But my instinct told me that Fuzen would break free and now he did."

"About the Spirit Detective thing, since humans were developing their sixth sense the Human Spirit detectives were put into action and I just over see them," Koenma finished his story.

"So what are you planning to do now," Hiei asked.

"Well, if Fuzen attacks I'll fight him and make sure that he'll be defeated for good.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Koenma was outside of Genkai's temple. He was thinking to himself.

The reason why he always was in his toddler form nowadays was because it reminded him of his mother. His mother was the one that made that form for him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Queen Ira watched as her daughter followed her brother out of the palace.

"You have to face the fact that they are growing up, Ira," King Yamma/Enma said to his wife.

"I know but I just wish that they wouldn't."

"Making Koenma take a form of a toddler wouldn't do that you know."

"At least I tried," Queen Ira said facing her husband and hugging him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** Koenma, in this fic, is in his teenage form. King Yamma/ Enma is also not a giant in the flashbacks.

It took me two days to write this chapter and I wish I placed everything that I wanted in it. I also hope that I've answered your questions and that you are satisfied with my answers.

For the next chapter we find out what Fuzen is proposing to the prince to finally settle their differences. What could that be and what happened to Shura and Yomi. Well let's find out in the next chapter.

I hope to see you guys in Chapter 8: Proposal!

P.S. It might take a very long time for me to update because of a lot of school activities with exams on top.


	8. Captured

**Author's Note: **Hello! Gosh, I am 15 years old already!! I can't believe it. Anyways, to celebrate my birthday I have two chapters to upload. Chapter 8 and 9. This should be good.

It is so nice to finally have a vacation so I can concentrate on this story. No more school and exams!

For those who still have interest in this story thanks as always.

Surprise! I'm changing this Chapter's story. The Proposal Chapter would be the next one. But the summary is the same.

Whatever happened to Yomi and to Shura? What is Fuzen planning for Mukuro and Enki? Well we are about to find out but first…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. This story I do own and what else…….of course my ideas.

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

Chapter 8: Captured

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shura ran to Mukuro's territory. Well ex-territory. He kept thinking about his father and what the other demons would do to him.

"I have to get to Mukuro's place, I have to tell them what happened," Shura said to determine himself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mukuro and Enki were in Mukuro's palace. They were discussing the threat that they have received that day.

"Yomi and Shura are now at the mercy of Fuzen, Enki. We have to meet him," Mukuro said.

"Yes I agree but it also says here that we have to be alone. It has to be just the two of us," Enki said.

"I think that would lead to a trap," Mukuro said. "I also think that Fuzen's allies are not dead, they are all with him already."

"What do you proposed then? If we do not show up there is a possibility that Fuzen will kill Yomi and Shura---″

"MUKURO! MUKURO!"

A crying voice shouted. Then the doors to the room where Enki and Mukuro were discussing opened and Shura came in.

"Shura!"

Both demons cried out in surprise.

"What happened? Are you alright?," Enki asked.

"My father and I were attacked when we at the forest near our old territory. He said to run here and tell you about it," Shura said, trying not to cry. "Please you have to save my father. You have too."

With that said, Enki and Mukuro both made their decision.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yomi was sitting in his cell. Fuzen's palace looked like a ruins but still it was an enormous palace to begin with.

He thought about Shura and wished that he was safe and far from him.

The door to his cell opened and disturbed him from his thoughts.

Kagai entered.

"Hello, Yomi. I haven't seen you for a very long time," she said.

Yomi looked surprised. Kagai noticed his face.

"Oh, I'm not dead and I am not a ghost," she laughed. "I never knew you had a son, Yomi but thanks to him, you'll have company here soon."

"Wait! What do you mean," Yomi asked standing up.

"Just be patient," with that said Kagai left him alone.

Yomi sat down again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is this really the place," Mukuro asked.

"Yes this is it," Enki replied.

They were both standing on a deserted part of the tallest mountain in Makai.

"Nice of you to join us your Majesty, but I am afraid that your title would be taken away from you," a voice said from above.

Fuzen was standing on a cliff overseeing Enki and Mukuro. But he wasn't alone. General Ashi, Kagai, Shima, Yagan, Ashiki and half of Fuzen's men were surrounding them. Enki and Mukuro took their fighting stance.

"What do you want with Yomi?," Enki asked.

"You are wrong Enki, it is what I want with the three of you," Fuzen said pointing them.

"What makes you think that we will cooperate with you?," Mukuro said.

"Oh, that is a very simple question, Lady Mukuro.," Fuzen said. He smiled. "It seems that you were followed here weren't they Yagan?"

Yagan then pushed Shura so that he could be seen by Enki and Mukuro.

"You see I have a bargaining tool and you can't possibly reject what I have proposed," Fuzen said.

"Now the only question is: Are you going to be imprisoned quietly or does a demon boy have to die before that?"

Enki and Mukuro relinquished their fighting stance.

"Very Good. General take them to the palace along with this brat," he said pushing Shura to General Ashi's hands. "I am sure that Yomi wants company."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: **Sorry if the Chapter seems short because it really is.

For the next Chapter…What does Fuzen want with Yomi, Enki and Mukuro? What is he planning?

Well we will all find out in Chapter 9: The Proposal.

As always if you have time, a review is always welcome with opened arms.


	9. The Proposal

**Author's Note:** Here is my second chapter!! Written and published on the same day!! I can't believe it's been 9 chapters already since I started writing this fanfiction. Thanks to all who have reviewed, place this story in their favorites and placed this story on their story alerts!! You guys are awesome.

As I said earlier, to celebrate my birthday, I have two chapters at my disposal. So, let's read on.

Again, for those who still have interest in this story thanks as always.

Fuzen has Yomi, Enki Shura and Mukuro. What does he want with them? And more importantly what is he planning? But before we find out…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. This story I do own and what else…….of course my ideas.

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

Chapter 9: The Proposal

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Koenma and the gang were training as usual. The Dark Tournament was closing in and as Yusuke put's it they have a reputation to uphold.

As always they have practice matches. Koenma versus Kaira, Yusuke versus Kuwabara and Hiei versus Kurama.

But before they even took their fighting stance…

"Koenma," Genkai called out.

"What is it Grandma we were just about to train like you want us too," Yusuke said.

"Shut it dimwit. George is on the screen says it's urgent."

Koenma looked a little curios. What could be more urgent at this time that for him to be training?

They all went to the room where Genkai kept the Spirit World TV.

"What is it George?," Koenma asked sitting down.

"Sir someone wants to speak to you from your own screen," George said, shivering a little.

"Well patch him through then."

The Blue Ogre did as he was ordered too and to Koenma's surprise it was _him_ who want to talk to him.

"Hello Koenma. I haven't seen you for a very long time. You've grown," Fuzen said. "I see you still have the Mafukkan…"

"What do you want," Koenma said, budding in to what Fuzen said.

"Well you see I have four guests in my palace and they want to leave as soon as you defeat me."

"By guests do you mean prisoners," Kurama said.

"Very wise, Spirit Fox."

Koenma thought for a second then…

"Release them," Koenma ordered Fuzen.

"Do you even know who 'them' are?"

"You've captured Yomi, Enki, Shura and Mukuro. What is your purpose Fuzen?," Koenma almost shouted.

"Hmmm, impressive Slayer, you're getting smarter," Fuzen said.

"I have a proposal. You see the Dark Tournament is coming up and I haven't participated in it since our last encounter and well as I understand your team is the reigning champion. If you win against my team I'll free my prisoners and subject to your Spirit World's rules but if I win you perfectly know what will happen, Koenma."

"What makes you think that we will agree to that," Yusuke said.

"You must Raizen's ancestor," Fuzen said facing Yusuke. "You will agree to it Koenma because not only is it a chance for us to fight without wreaking havoc to any of the worlds, it will also save the leaders of the Demon World. The choice is yours Koenma. I'll contact you again in the next hour for your decision, if you refuse then I have no choice but to send my men to Spirit World."

With that said the screen went blank.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You can't possibly not agree to that proposal Koenma," Yusuke practically shouted.

"The decision is not mine to make it is my father's---,″ Koenma stopped. There was a beeping noise again. He reached into his pocket and got his Spirit World Cell Phone. "Excuse me, but I have to take this call."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Koenma ended his call.

"What did Dad say?," Kaira asked.

"He said that the decision is mine to make," Koenma sighed. He didn't know what to do.

"Koenma, did is a great proposal actually," Kurama said. "If you two fight in the tournament, like Fuzen said, you two will fight it out there and you will not scar any of the three worlds."

"You're right about that Kurama but risking the lives of the leaders of the Demon World? It's not right."

"Well, we can't save them if we do not act," Genkai said.

"Besides we've won the Tournament before, we can handle a challenge," Kuwabara said.

"Like I said we have a reputation to uphold," Yusuke said.

"Alright, alright. I'll agree to his proposal but this means we have to train extra hard," Koenma said.

"Fine by me," Yusuke said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fuzen smiled.

"So what happened," Shima asked.

"He agreed. Let's assemble two teams of seven and make sure that you'll do damage to their team."

"Of course we will Fuzen besides all of us have a certain connection with each of them," Shima said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: **So Sorry again if this Chapter seemed short.

What did Shima mean by _'all of us have a certain connection with each of them'_. Well will find out in the next chapter starting with Hiei and Yagan.

What is it between this two demons that we haven't realized yet? Well we will all find out in the next chapter.

See yah in Chapter 10: Ice and Fire.

As Always a review is welcomed with open arms.


	10. Ice and Fire

**Author's Note: **Yeah!!!!! I have made it to 10 chapters!!! Wohoo! I can't believe it 10 chapters!!!

I want to apologize for the short chapters that I have posted on my birthday. So sorry if they were useless and pathetic. I encountered a writer's block at those times.

Thanks to **setokaibaceo **(even though I already know who you are) for reviewing the story.

Again, for those who still have interest in this story thanks as always.

What did Shima mean when he said _'all of us have a certain connection with each of them'_. Well will find out soon enough but before anything else…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. This story I do own and what else…….of course my ideas.

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

Chapter 10: Ice and Fire

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two people entered his room. Nobody dared to enter, King Yamma/Enma's quarters without any notice.

The two bowed down their heads, in honor of respect. King Yamma/Enma sighed, then…

"As of now you two are talking to your……father."

"Finally," Kaira sighed then sited herself on the floor. Koenma on the other hand just relaxed a little, then without warning…

"WHY DID YOU LET ME DECIDE ON THAT PROPOSAL?! IT WASN'T MY CALL TO MAKE DAD!"

Koenma exclaimed. King Yamma/ Enma just sat their.

"Koenma, you will be king in the next ten thousand years, you have to make your own decisions. Besides this is a threat you will take charge off. You know the threat more than anyone."

"That is true Koenma," Kaira said.

"It's just….I don't know. Was it wrong to gamble the lives of the Demon World leaders just like that?," Koenma asked.

"It's better that the consequence."

They became silent for a while.

Then Koenma felt something that was totally wrong.

"Dad, doesn't our intelligence say that Fuzen's elite friends were dead," Koenma asked his father.

"Yeah dad, but I still sense their energy," Kaira said.

King Yamma/Enma smiled.

"Your spirit awareness is growing strong. I knew our sources were wrong but I hoped that I was also wrong but it looks like they have resurfaced again," King Yamma/Enma sighed. "I have documents for the two of you to look over. I want you to study them so you will know what I have found out."

Koenma and Kaira looked at each other.

"Why can't you just tell us Dad," Kaira said, stating the obvious.

"As of now you are talking to the King of Spirit World, now go," King Yamma/ Enma said.

"Yes sir," Koenma and Kaira chorused. Then they exited the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What was that all about?," Kaira asked Koenma on their way to Koenma's office.

"I don't know, maybe he wants us to find it out on our own," Koenma answered.

"Should we expect your office to be filled with files and documents?"

Koenma shrugged. He hated paperwork duty. "I sure hope not."

They arrived at Koenma's office. To their surprise when they opened the doors, there were only 8 files on Koenma's desk. 4 files on the right and 4 files on the left.

"Why did they have to separate them," Kaira asked shifting to the files. Then she got her answer. On the right pile were the files on the Urameshi team, while the left piles were the files on Fuzen's elite team.

"Ok, what does Dad want us to do," Koenma asked. He then noticed the same markings on two files. From each pile. The files belong to Hiei and Yagan.

"Hey Kaira checked this out," Koenma said handing her the two files. "These two files are marked the same."

"Well let's check it out then…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yagan was born to an Ice maiden in the Glacial Village. Even though his mother interacted with a demon outside their community, Yagan was born an Ice Demon but he yearned to be a fire demon which he should be because of her mother's action.

When he was about 12 years old, he heard of a fire demon being born to one of the Ice Maidens in his village. This boy was cast down to the river below them. Yagan thought that it should have been him that was treated like that, so that he would have a reason to permanently to kill every single person in his village.

He left his village and seeked to be a fire demon so that he could one day return and extinguished all Ice maidens in Demon World.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You've got to be kidding me," Koenma said.

"Yagan wants to be just like Hiei a forbidden child," Kaira said. "Did he ever found out that Hiei was still alive?"

"Hey, Kai, theirs a tape here…let's watch it," Koenma said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiei was in Demon World just leaving the Glacial Village.

"You must be the Forbidden Child," Yagan said stepping out of the shadows.

"And you must be the pathetic male Ice Demon, who abides by _their_ rules," Hiei replied.

"Never compare with those weak and feeble creatures," Yagan said. "I am no longer an Ice demon, I am a strong Fire Demon."

"Hn. You think it's that easy to be a Fire Demon I don't even sense any strong energy from you. You're just as pathetic as them." Hiei began to walk again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Then what happened?," Kaira asked.

"Well it says here that Yagan spent most of his life converting his powers from Ice to Fire. I never knew that that was even possible," Koenma said.

"Did they ever meet again?," Kaira asked.

"Yeah they did."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello, Hiei," Yagan said.

Hiei stopped and turned around. Yagan was different since their last meeting. Especially his Demon Energy.

But Hiei was different too. His right arm was tattooed with a black dragon.

"Hn. The pathetic son did the most idiotic thing…"

"I am not an idiot. I seek power and strength, being an Ice Demon doesn't deliver that goal."

"What do you want?"

"I want to prove something. To you and to myself."

Hiei smiled. 'You don't possibly think that you are stronger than me do you?"

"I am."

"Well you are wrong and I don't need to prove it to you."

Hiei walks away.

"Coward!," Yagan angrily shouts.

"Hn." Hiei disappears in lightning speed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So this is what Dad found out. There seems to be a connection between Hiei and Yagan," Kaira said.

"I think it's not just Hiei and Yagan, Kaira I think it's the whole team," Koenma said eyeing the files on his deck. The files on the top of both piles were also marked the same.

The files belong to Kurama and Kagai.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Ok so this Chapter is longer compared to the two previous Chapters.

So basically the next few chapters would be focused on the teams and their connections with the elite demons.

What do we know so far between Kurama and Kagai. Well they are both fox demon and they both know Yomi is it possible that they both knew each other before?

Well let's find out in the next Chapter.

See yah guys in Chapter 11: Trees that Bind


	11. Trees that Bind

**Author's Note: **Well here we are at the 11th chapter!!!!!! Thanks for all those who are still reading this story up too now. I know it turned out differently than you think but don't worry because I am announcing another fic that I will be starting in the next few weeks that would be focused on our Fire Demon but that doesn't mean this fic is coming to its end. It isn't actually this fic has still got a long way to go!!!!

Oh and I've changed the title also. Well not actually changed but enhanced it a little.

Thanks to **setokaibaceo **for reviewing this story, even though I am so mad at you for using my account in reviewing other stories. You are so busted.

Again, for those who still have interest in this story thanks as always.

Well, like I said, what is the similarity between Kurama and Kagai? Yup! Kurama and Kagai! Not Kurama and Ashiki just because they have the same power. Well what could it be?! Well let's find out together but before that….

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. This story I do own and what else…….of course my ideas.

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

Chapter 11: Trees that Bind

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So there's a connection between each member of your Spirit Detective Team and with each member of Fuzen's elite demons?" Kaira asked.

"Well, I think there is because Dad left us with all these files," Koenma said pointing to the remaining 6 files on his desk.

"Kurama and…Kagai? The fastest fox demon that ever lived?" Kaira said, shocked at the file in her hand. "But she's ….."

"Dead. Well that's what we thought of Yagan but yet he still can walk on his feet now can't he?" Koenma said a little annoyed that Spirit World Intelligence is no use.

"What could be their connection then?" Kaira asked.

Koenma smiled.

"I think someone is jealous," Koenma said, remembering that his sister has this major crush on Kurama back then.

"No I do not! Besides he's going out with Shizuru."

"Then why is your face turning red?"

"Koenma shut up! Just read the file already!!"

"Alright, alright," Koenma said opening both Kurama and Kagai's files.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoko Kurama, Yomi, Kuronue and Kagai were the most well-known thieves of Makai. They even dared to steel the most guarded treasure of the Spirit World that was kept secured in Demon World.

Yoko was the brains of the bunch. Yomi and Kuronue were the muscle. Last but not the least was Kagai, she was always the reason for their success because without her speed they couldn't accomplish anything.

Yoko and Kagai, was as we say mates or like boyfriend and girlfriend here in Ningenkai.

They were the unstoppable four. The greatest thieves of the Makai.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hn. If they were the 'unstoppable four' then what happened that made them split up or whatever!" Kaira complained.

Koenma gave her a curious look.

"I thought you weren't jealous?" Koenma asked.

That was of course the wrong thing to do because the next thing Koenma know was he was seeing stars every where. Kaira punched his head.

"Just read the file already before you find yourself waking up next week!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was that faithful day when Kurama and Kagai fought about letting Kagai's friends join their group. Yomi and Kuronue already objected to the proposal but since Kurama was as they treated the leader his decision would be final.

Kagai had spent that day convincing him to allow her friends to join the group because she did have other friends in which she wanted to show off her incredible speed. But the real reason is she wanted to boss all her friends around, she wanted to be treated like the leader and if her friends join the group then the boys would be outcast.

"Look, Yoko you get to boss around your friends and well you get to hang out with them you get….."

"Shut it Kagai! You're giving him and not to mention me a migraine!" Kuronue said.

Kagai stopped talking. "Come on Yoko if you agree to this I'll still keep you because you're my mate, come on agree already," she thought.

Suddenly a small black-haired demon jumped from a tree.

"You go on ahead," Kurama ordered.

Kagai stared at the black-haired demon. "Who the heck is this?" she asked herself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So?"

"She wants to be a leader alright. She wants you to allow her friends to join so that she could end up being the brains of the group. She wants the three of you gone, Kurama," Hiei told his friend.

"Thanks Hiei," Kurama said keeping his calm face.

"But before I showed she said that she would keep you as long as you agree to her. That highly unlikely isn't it?"

Kurama just walked away, his face still calm.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagai was relieved when she saw Kurama still smiling at her. The boys had a little chat after Kurama had rejoined them after his conversation with the black-haired demon. He walked towards her.

"We need to talk."

"Alright," normally if a Human girl hears this she expects bad news but Kagai was a demon and was clueless about this ritual.

They arrived to were the other two demons were. Both were looking at her with anger in their eyes.

Kagai started to run for it but her feet were glued to the ground. She looked down at her feet and saw plants wrapped around them from the ground.

"You think you could just dispose of us just like that?!" Kuronue shouted.

Kagai didn't even care about what Kuronue said. She just laughed.

"You think I care about you guys?" she laughed again. "I just needed my name for the lime night we you guys but now I've grown tired of it. Now, I am starting my own band of thieves, thanks for the training but I think I've become better than you guys."

She looked at Kurama who up until now still had an expressionless face.

"You know I would have kept you as my right hand man but you've just closed that deal."

"Do whatever you want with her," Kurama said after turning around and walking away.

"Do you think that these bonds can hold me?! You are under estimating my powers spirit fox," Kagai said before unleashing immense demon energy.

It all happened so fast that even Kurama was shocked at what had happened.

Kagai released herself from the bonds then punched a hole on Kuronue's stomach.

"One down two to go," Kagai said licking her fist which was dripping with Kuronue's blood.

The only problem with Kagai's plan was that she forgot that Yomi and Kurama have been watching each of their teammates' powers and have copied it to maximum level.

Yomi and Kurama where moving at lightning speed. Not just lightning speed maybe multiply 100. They were faster than Kagai now and they were punching her everywhere.

They placed there anger for the death of Kuronue on their punches. Then finally Kurama took at his rose whip and tied her to a tree.

"You see Kagai," Kurama began. "We never really needed you we just let you join us because you were my mate but now that I hate you we can let you go."

Yomi and Kurama walked away leaving the weak and bloodied Kagai tied to a tree. Then Kagai noticed that she was surrounded with Kurama's Ojigi Plants. Kurama made sure that she would die there.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So that's what had happened," Kaira said. She looked a little sad.

"What's up?"

"Well Kurama told me about Kuronue once; you know when the Nether World Gods took over Spirit World…"

"Ughhh. Don't remind me I almost risked Botan's life at that time." Koenma looked at his sister. "They were partners I think before Yomi and Kagai came."

"Come on we still have files to look into."

"Right."

Koenma reached for Kuwabara's and Ashiki's files.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: **Well that's for the 11th chapter!! Tune in for my next story about Hiei but still don't forget that this story is still around.

Next chapter: Have you ever wondered what ever happened to Kuwabara's parents and why he and Shizuru have this incredible Spirit Awareness? Well we are about to find out in the next chapter!

See yah guys in Chapter 12: Spirit and Demon a like!


	12. Spirit and Demon a Like

**Author's Note: **Hello everyone and welcome to the 12th chapter of my story. So in this chapter I am going al out in imagination and if in any event you think it is so wrong or if this chapter isn't what you have expected then I am personally sorry for that.

Thanks to **setokaibaceo **and to **Akari Neko-chan**for their reviews.

Again, for those who still have interest in this story thanks as always.

I have actually a recommendation to you guys reading this story. Try and read my good friend **setokaibaceo**'s "Yu Yu Hakusho Detective Stories". This story makes you the reader a detective solving crimes with the Yu Yu Hakusho Gang.

Anyways back to this story….

What ever happened to Kuwabara and Shizuru's parents? It's like Shizuru has taken the role of mother to Kuwabara isn't it. Well let's find out but before that….

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. This story I do own and what else…….of course my ideas.

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

Chapter 12: Spirit and Demon a Like

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kuwabara and Ashiki? Kaira asked. "Isn't Ashiki that cute and quite and well..."

"I get it alright. Stop praising the guy." Koenma complained. "Yeah I know his the cute and quite type that all you girls like and well are stunned that his a demon. But the fact is his a ruthless and worthless demon so stop praising him and let's find out his relation to Kuwabara."

"You're just mad because Botan had a crush on this guy before."

"That would be none of your business."

"Whatever," Kaira said rolling her eyes. "So what is it between Kuwabara and Ashiki?"

Koenma read the file then he gasped. It couldn't have been true. Kuwabara's parents couldn't have been…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Prince Koenma, the two humans you've asked us to investigate has gotten married." George reported.

"Really? It feels like the two were destined to meet each other especially since both of them have a great Spirit Awareness." Koenma said leaning back in his chair. He was in his toddler form.

George was feeling uneasy.

"What is it ogre? What aren't you telling me?"

"Well, it's just that……."

Koenma sighted.

"Ashiki's found out about this hasn't he?"

"Yes sir."

"Well will just have to protect them won't we? Spirit World can't lose another Psychic, well Psychics in this matter. Especially since they are immensely powerful."

"Are you saying sir that these couple is the…"

"That's right ogre, Kizu Kuwabara and Shara Kuwabara are the Spirit Psychs, the most powerful Humans besides the Spirit Detectives."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're joking right?" Kaira was stunned at what her brother just told her. "The Spirit Psychs were one of the most powerful being on Earth. How could you have forgotten about this?!"

"Well, I've got a lot of thing to think about so stop nagging me about this and let's just focus alright?"

"Fine but this is valuable information Koenma and you forgot about it?!" Kaira said irritating her brother more. "Why was Ashiki interested in them anyway?"

Koenma heaved a sigh.

"Well, before Spirit Psychs could enter demon world and well kill demons who, well they meet actually; but it usually was they kill demons who well have wronged them somehow."

Koenma stopped then took a deep breath.

"Ashiki's clan was famous for kidnapping humans under our noses, and bringing them to Demon World. Then they torture this humans and eventually kill them. One of Kuwabara's Parents' friends were caught. Fortunately he got away and somehow passed thru a portal only problem is he was beaten up pretty bad. He got to Kuwabara's parents and told them what happened to him he thought he was crazy but he swore he saw these things."

"What happened to him?" Kaira asked even though she already knew the answer.

"Well Kizu and Shara brought him to the hospital but he didn't make it. At those times Kizu and Shara already knew about their abilities and since both of them are Spirit Psychs they were even more powerful."

"They went to Demon World? Are they insane?" Kaira exclaimed.

"Well sometimes we do stupid things for our friends," Koenma said remembering what Yusuke and Kuwabara had done for each other.

"Then what happened?"

"Well…."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You two must be the Spirit Psychs?" Ashiki asked the two humans who easily got past his men.

"I knew someday I'd finally get a chance to personally kill you."

"Why do you want to do that?" Shara asked.

"You know human we are actually of the same blood the only difference is that you are of royalty and we are the peasants. You see what gives you power is your demon ancestral. I am not saying that you are demons you just have a quality."

"If we are of royal blood then you should bow down," Kizu said.

Ashiki laughed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't get it!" Kaira shouted. "The Spirit Psychs were what? Human or demon?" she asked her brother.

"Well, they are technically humans; I told you earlier that Ashiki's clan was used to kidnapping humans. Two of their ancestors fell in love with humans, only problem is that the demon was a powerful one that is why the mixed DNA created the Spirit Psychs." Koenma explained. "Another thing was that the demons that have fallen in love with the humans were the leaders of that clan, since they have stopped the hunt for humans the other demons rebelled, the result is the clans standing split. The rebels were in no condition to oppose or fight their leaders; they became slaves."

"So Kizu and Shara are of both the humans who married the demon leaders of Ashiki's demon clan; is there anything else?" Kaira asked.

"Well, the reason why Spirit World keeps close watch on the Spirit Psychs is because when they are defeated they surrender there powers to the last person they see." Koenma said.

"So that's why Ashiki wants to kill them." Kaira said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You can't possibly believe that you can kill me right here in my world." Ashiki said, smiling at the two Spirit Psychs weakened before him.

"At least we tride," Kizu said trying his best to stand up.

Ashiki laughed. "That was your mistake, now that I can kill you two, your powers will be mine!"

Ashiki laughed again but since he was to busy laughing to himself he didn't notice Kizu and Shara hold hands. With the mixture of their powers they managed to transport themselves back to their world.

Ashiki saw there teleportation. "No!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What happened after that?" Kaira asked, with a look like begging his brother not to say that a horrible thing happened to them.

"Well, they were found by a good human and managed to bring them to a hospital. Shizuru and Kuwabara were told of course when they arrived at the hospital their parents were still alive but…"

"Shizuru and Kuwabara were the last people they saw."

"Yup. Listen to this, Kuwabara was the real last person they saw because Shizuru was standing behind him. It's like Kuwabara was in the forground and Shizuru was the background. That is why Kuwabara has a great deal of Spirit Awareness and his Spirit Sword."

"Well I never knew these things, do you think Shizuru and Kuwabara do?"

"Kuwabara doesn't but I think Shizuru was already at the right mind at that time."

"Well let's continue we still have one file left," Kaira said.

Koenma looked at Yusuke and Shima's files. "What could be there connection?" he thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: **Well, I hope that you like this chapter because I spent three days working on it. I also hope that I didn't anger anybody about Shizuru and Kuwabara's past.

About The Hiei fan fic I announced the previous chapter, the first chapter will be posted on January 1! A great way to start the New Year don't you think.

Well for the next chapter, the last file has been revealed! What is it between Yusuke and Shima? And is it a coincidence that they are both the leaders of their team? Well will find out soon enough in the next chapter!

See yah guys in Chapter 13: Born to be King! 

P.S. Anonymous reviews are now welcomed!!!!!


	13. Born to be King

**Author's Note: **Well, this would be my final chapter for the year 2007 and I sure hope that this would be a meaningful chapter for this story.

Sorry by the way for the delay, I know this chapter was suppose to be posted last December 17, but this week was a very hectic week for me that is; I had final exams for the quarter and well a Christmas party was just a god reward for all.

Well, this chapter is my Christmas present to all of you and if you read my other **Author's Note** at the end of this chapter you'll find another Christmas present so well enjoy reading guys.

Thanks to **setokaibaceo **for the review as always.

Again, for those who still have interest in this story thanks as always.

Now for this chapter…..

Leadership is a special skill and to be chosen as the leader of your team sure is an honor. Well for Shima and Yusuke it isn't actually an honor because leadership is already painted in their blood. The only problem is that their ancestors were fighting for the same territory……..

Well, here's Chapter 13 for you guys, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. This story I do own and what else…….of course my ideas.

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

Chapter 13: Born to be King

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hmmm."

"What's with the 'hmmm' Koenma?" Kaira asked her brother who was eyeing the files of Shima and Yusuke.

"Well I have no particular clue to what is the connection between Yusuke and Shima," Koenma said becoming more curious to what is between the two leaders of the teams. "Well I am most certain that Shima is the leader of Fuzen's elite team, just like Yusuke is the leader of the Spirit Detectives."

"Well, you could stop stalling and open their files already to find out?" Kaira said knowing that she annoyed her big brother more.

"All right already stop being such a pain in the neck already," Koenma said opening their files.

Koenma read their files for about a minute when he exclaimed: "What the? This can't be possible?"

"What? 'What can't be possible'?" Kaira said, stunned at her brother's outbreak.

"Here," Koenma handed her the files. "It seems that Shima and Yusuke's ancestors were fighting for the same demon territory to rule over. Demon World History says that these two demon tribes were actually united before but Raizen's father seek to stop demons from wreaking havoc in Human World and that is where the outbreak began."

"But these tribes….aren't they the ones that was suppose to have a destined child that would become the King of all Kings in Demon World." Kiara said.

"Well, I presume that the destined child was Yusuke but he didn't actually become the King of all Kings, he just united the Demon World territories into one Demon World."

But there was still something missing. Koenma assumed that Yusuke and Shima's connection could be more than just that. The other connections hold a grudge with one another Yusuke and Shima's just couldn't be more than that. Kaira thought of the same thing.

"This just couldn't be it. I mean all the other connections seemed to hold a grudge with the other, you know seeking revenge." Kaira said.

"Well may be there's more to it than in this files."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, there's another video tape in Shima's files, looks like there's another clue to it." Koenma said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So this Yusuke person is here in Demon World?"

"Yes, my lord. If he is here when Raizen dies, then their tribe still holds this territory," one of Shima's men said.

Shima's tribe set up their home in a patched land in one of the forest near Raizen's tower.

One of the elder members of the tribe entered Shima's tent.

"Excuse us for a moment," Shima said.

"That boy is a treat to our plans, Shima." The elder member said. "This is our time to rule the territory, your time to be the King of all Kings in this world."

Shima stood from where he was sitting, a chair that much looked like a throne for a king.

"I am not the King of all Kings, I already know my place as the right hand man of the rightful King," Shima said turning to the elder.

"Shima, Fuzen is long gone. Besides he is not part of the tribe that was destined to be the rightful ruler but you are."

"I am not." Shima said calmly. "My place is not here. This tribe has been holding me back to what my place truly is." After saying that, his fellow teammates entered his tent. "Find another one that is worth your dreams because I am not anymore wasting my life to a dream that is not mine to begin with. But I will do this tribe a favor; I will kill this new leader of the territory you seek so that you will again conquer what is rightfully yours." He exits his tent along with Ashiki, Kagai and Yagan. He leaves the tribe and has never been see again after that.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hmmm, so that's what happened but it still isn't enough," Kaira said.

"Well, I think it's not finished," Koenma said searching for a file in his table drawer.

"What are you looking for?" Kaira asked.

"The file on Shima's tribe."

"Why?"

Koenma found the file. He remembered reading that the tribe has just been recently killed by other demons in Makai. Koenma read the file and he was in fact correct but the demons who exterminated the tribe were the demons who serve Raizen.

"Listen to this Kaira. Shima's tribe was killed by demons from Raizen's territory," Kaira was shocked to hear that. "But the operation was done after Raizen died, Yusuke knew about it."

"Koenma, you shouldn't jump to conclusion, I mean----″

"Kaira, Yusuke didn't return to Ningenkai for about 3 years, what else could he have done in Makai for that long."

"Well if you stop and thought for a moment you would also realize that the tape isn't finish yet, so stop talking and just listen."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shima heard the news about the attack on his tribe, he had forgotten about the promise he had made after he left because of the news that Fuzen could return any time.

He went back to the last place he knew his tribe was and he found the thing he was dreading the most.

All the demons from his tribe were lying on the ground. Some were burned very badly, others were cut in half. It was a graveyard of a war.

Shima couldn't believe his eyes to what he abandoned and to what he had forgotten. He knelt down and tears filled his eyes.

"I will kill this Yusuke and swear to make him pay for what he did. I will not just kill him but torture his soul, he will never find peace, and he will suffer all eternity for what he has done."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What did you do?" Yusuke shouted to Raizen's subordinates. He came back to Raizen's territory to find his ancestor's subordinates.

"What? What do you mean?" one of them asked.

"You told me about the tribe that my ancestors fought with to rule this territory and I found their camp or whatever it is their destroyed and all the other demons dead." Yusuke in rage said, his spirit and demon energy surrounding his body.

"It was certainly not our fault," Hakushin said, the leader of Raizen's subordinates that challeneged Yusuke back when they were in Human World. "But we knew about the attack. People in this territory praised Raizen, and when they found out that all hope was not lost when you arrive, they figured that this tribe would still rule but…"

"They found out that I am half-human, so what they figured that I wasn't strong enough to rule this territory."

"Would you have given the choice?"

"Of course I wouldn't."

"Then what the people here, in this territory did was not their fault, they disposed of the tribe in fear that they might lose their land. All of us didn't foresee what you were planning to merge Demon World."

"Still what happened is unforgivable, that fued about who get's this territory was over and yet you still atacked the village, you let innocent demons die because of a piece of land."

"We didn't know what the future holds for us and for all demons here."

Yusuke sighted.

"Yusuke, I admit we should have stoped that operation but we were afraid to what might happen."

"Well, past is in the past, still what happened is never going to leave me. One of the tribe memebers could still be alive and well if he seeks revenge I will not back down."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Koenma heaved a sign of relief.

"I really thoguht that Yusuke---″

"But he didn't, we should tell yusuke that Shima is after him. I mean we should all tell them," Kaira said.

"I guess you're right. You go on ahead to Genkai's temple. I still hav something to do here, I'll just follow." Koenma said.

"Alright." Kaira left Koenma sitting on his chair facing his table.

"There is still one missing, I don't know what Fuzen's elite team have in store for me and Kaira but what about Genkai?" Koenma thought. "Surely enough, when Dad showed us these files, he had mean also Genkai has a connection with the newest member of the elite."

Koenma stood from his chair and was about to leave for Genkai's Temple when he realized something.

"That has got to be the case! Fuzen's team must have released him to fight against Genkai," Koenma thought. "Take it easy Koenma, you are not entirely sure about this." Koenma then realized something that would either prove he was right or prove that he was wrong. "I just hope that I am wrong about this one, well I have to go now so that I wouldn't rraise suspicion on Kaira."

With that Koenma set off to the cave where someone has been trap ever since Yusuke's last case.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**Well, I know this chapter is a little confusing. Especially the last part about Genkai's opponent in Fuzen's Elite Team but that would be answered on the next chapter.

For the next chapter, genkai's opponent would be revealed and we all know their connection already or we think we do but what is the real story between Genkai and ?

Well, see yah guys next year to find out.

Hey, what's this?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was being dragged by demons he had never seen before to a cell under the enormous castle he sneeked into.

When he thrown inside the cell, he questioned himself for taking the toddler's case in the first place.

"Koenma! I know you can watch me from that screen of yours, get me out of here so that I can personally beat you to oblivion!"

Then he heard someone from the cell to his left.

"I think that is imposible Hiei, because I am stuck in a cell right next to yours."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well here's a little preview for my upcoming story, entitled "The Black Dragon Sword"

With Hiei as the main character. The first chapter as I have said in previous chapters will be posted on January 1, 2008 so stay tuned.

So guys have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!


	14. Back to the Cave

**Author's Note:** Happy New Year guys! Happy Year of the Rat! A great to start the year is to be happy. Well not for my family that is. My Dad's uncle died at 8 in the morning of January 1. Good thing I have time today to write this story.

Disappointing news, I will not post my Hiei story yet because it is hard to have 2 stories and updating it at least once a month. I'll post it maybe when this story is coming to its close or maybe during the summer here in the Philippines.

Disappointing news is that I only got one review and that my friend has entrusted me to update his story. The nerve!

Thanks to **setokaibaceo **for the review as always.

Again, for those who still have interest in this story thanks as always.

So we have already found out about Yusuke's team's opponents except for Koenma, Kaira and Genkai but it looks like Koenma has an idea for who Fuzen has for our Master. Who could it possibly be?

Well, let's find out together but first……………………………..

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. This story I do own and what else…….of course my ideas.

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

Chapter 14: Back to the Cave

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where could they both be?" an angry Yusuke said while pacing in front of Genkai's temple. "Aren't they going to take this more seriously?! They were the ones with the big Demon issue and now they are not even here for the training session we all said we do together?!"

"Why are you so jumpy all of a sudden Urameshi?" Kuwabara said eyeing the half-breed pacing in front of him. He was sitting on the floor of Genkai's temple and right beside him was the ice maiden, Yukina.

Hiei, on the other hand was resting on a tree as usual, but he was eyeing Yukina and Kuwabara intently.

Kumara was leaning his back on the tree that Hiei was on, also concerned for the people who weren't their at the moment.

"Maybe they have other issue to attend to Yusuke," Kurama said, in hope that the ex-spirit detective would calm down.

"Well they should have given us a heads up 'cause I have more promising issues to attend to but no, I am here completely wasting my time for the toddler to finish stamping papers with unicorns and such!" Yusuke practically shouted the last part.

Then without warning Kaira showed up right beside Yusuke, sending him to the ground.

"Sorry about that Yusuke." Kaira said. "Sorry also for being late but Koenma and I have some news for all of you guys, I don't know if it's good or bad, you decide on that." Kaira said, trying to look innocent.

"Where's Koenma then?" Kurama asked.

"Well he said he still had something to do in Spirit World and that he'll just follow."

"Then what the heck is the news you have to tell us, Kaira."

"Well…………."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Koenma was standing in front of Demon's Door/Irima Cave. Reminiscing the last time he was there. He sighed and began walking inside.

"Good thing Kurama's seeds are still here or else I'd be searching this cave forever." Koenma said walking the path the seeds showed him.

"I guess I'd better run so I can finish this quickly," Koenma thought before sprinting ahead until he reached the very end of the seeds Kurama planted.

"This is bad. The last time I was standing here I could already here his voice." Koenma thought. He went inside to where his former spirit detective, Shinobu Sensui decided to finish Sakyo's plan and built a tunnel merging the Human and Demon World; where he unleashed his Mafukkan on a human and where he witnessed a death of another of his spirit detective.

But he wasn't there to reminisce painful memories, he was there to fetch someone and bring him to Spirit World. That person has been here ever since Kurama trapped him in a plant forever.

"This is just great!" Koenma said sarcastically. The remains of the Sinning Tree were scattered inside the cave and its prisoner was nowhere to be found.

"Great! Really great, now I have to defeat a king that has been named the threat of all time and all top of it all I have to deal with an escaped convict that I am so sure is on their side now." Koenma said pacing inside the cave. "Well I can't do more here. I should just go to Genkai's temple." With that said Koenma left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"……….we know who you will fight in Fuzen's team in the Dark Tournament." Kaira said.

"You know?" Kuwabara asked. "Great then share the information so we can really prepare."

Kaira looked to the entrance of Genkai's temple.

"Kaira what are you waiting for, Kuwabara to make a fool of himself," Yusuke said.

"Shut it, Urameshi." Kuwabara of course, wouldn't lay an innocent insult to rest.

"Well, I was hoping that me and my brother could share the information because I am kinda scared what you guys will do to me," Kaira said nervously.

"Don't worry Kaira, we'll protect you," Keiko said from inside the temple. The girls slid the door open of one of Genkai's room.

"Yeah, Kaira if the boys show any signs of turning into demons, I'll kill them for you," Shizuru said smoking a cigarette at the same time.

"Thanks for the offer girls, think we'll be needing that," Koenma said finally arriving.

"Where have you been?" Kurama asked.

"Well, I had business to attend to. But enough about that what we found out is really important. Let get inside."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, here are our opponents gentlemen," Kaira said to the 4 boys of their team. She hesitated to continue.

"Come on Kaira, what could possibly happen if we know who are opponents are?" Kurama asked.

"Well then let's start with you then Kurama. Your opponent would be a fox demon known as…." Again Kaira hesitated. She took a deep breath then said "…Kagai."

Kurama faced turned from calm to well let's just say a face that is so angry but is trying desperately to hide it.

Koenma then continued.

"Yusuke yours would be Shima." Yusuke was shocked.

"He's alive?!" Yusuke smiled then it faded. "I am not fighting him Koenma."

"We'll discuss all your complaints or whatever later, Yusuke," Koenma said firmly. "Hiei yours is Yagan."

"Hn. I could easily defeat that low class demon, Koenma no problems here."

"Well, I'm glad you're confident Hiei." Kaira said.

"How 'bout me?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yours Kuwabara is a demon named Ashiki."

"He's not fighting." Shizuru said. She was standing now and her face showed fear.

"Sis, what's up?" Kuwabara asked.

"You are not fighting him, Kazuma and that's that." Shizuru then left them.

"What's up with her?" Kuwabara asked everyone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shizuru was smoking a cigarette while sitting down on the temple floor that was over looking the mountains.

"Shizuru."

Koenma joined her also sitting down.

"I meant what I said Koenma. Kazuma is not fighting him." Shizuru said without looking at the prince.

"I understand. What I don't understand is why haven't you told him about your parents?"

Shizuru closed her eyes and tears began to fall from them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Maybe I should go talk to her." Kuwabara said.

"No Kuwabara. Let her think it through." Kurama said still his face holed anger.

"What's up with you Kurama?" Yusuke asked, Yusuke on the other hand looked trouble.

"You should ask yourself the same question, detective?" Hiei said.

"Alright that's it. You guys stop it. Yusuke I am sorry that you have to fight Shima when I know you want to talk to the guy and apologize for what happened like a million years ago." Kaira said facing Yusuke, then she turned to Kurama. "And you. Stay calm. I know Kagai killed your friends back then another million years ago but it's not just about you anymore, we have a duty to protect everyone from Fuzen and it doesn't included revenge."

When hearing what Kaira had to say, Yusuke and Kurama returned to their original personalities. Kaira then turned to Hiei.

"Hiei, you may think that Yagan is a low class demon but it doesn't hurt a demon especially of your standing to train a little."

"Hn. My fight is none of your business."

Hiei disappeared after saying that.

"Don't worry he hasn't let the grounds," Genkai said.

Kaira sighed. "I'm sorry Genkai but we haven't found your opponent yet."

"That's alright, what I want to know is why Shizuru doesn't want her younger brother to fight this Ashiki."

"I am not sure if I am the right person to answer your question."

Yusuke, Kurama, Genkai, Kuwabara and the rest looked at Kaira with confused expressions.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Kaira's last response Kurama wandered off on his own but he stayed in the grounds of Genkai's temple.

What Kaira said earlier calmed him down a little. But still knowing that Kagai, the worst demon he has ever met was still alive and worse was that she joined Fuzen's team was really maddening.

"I wished all my memories of her were erased," Kurama thought while walking to a forest.

Genkai's lot was really enormous and you could walk for miles before reaching one of its ends.

Kurama stopped walking and sat leaning his back on a tree.

"Hiei, I know you are up there." Kurama said, looking up.

The fire demon jump off one of the braches and sat himself near Kurama.

"Kagai. Isn't that the demon who wanted to—″

"The same." Kurama didn't want to hear the next thing Hiei wanted to say.

"By the way, who is Yagan?" Kurama asked looking at the fire demon sitting near him.

"An Ice Demon from the same village I was outcast. You know he wants to be me actually."

"Wants to be you? He wants to be a forbidden child?"

"Yeah. I actually fought him before, but that was a very long time ago and I don't know if he has gotten stronger."

"Well, will just have to wait for the tournament."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yusuke also wondered off. He doesn't want to fight Shima but he also doesn't want to give up.

"You should just think that this is one of those friendly fights wherein there's nothing at stake," Yusuke thought to himself. "It's like fighting Kuwabara."

"Hey Urameshi!"

"Speaking of" Yusuke thought as he turned around and saw Kuwabara running to catch up with him.

"What's up Kuwabara?"

Kuwabara was trying to catch his breath.

"Do you know this Ashiki, I mean you went to Demon World?" Kuwabara asked hopefully.

"Nope, never heard of them, maybe you should ask Kurama or Hiei," Yusuke said.

"Well I would if I could find them. It's just weird that my sister doesn't want me to fight that guy."

Yusuke looked back at the temple. Then a planned formulated in his head.

"Well there is one way to find out."

"What?"

"Eavesdrop on the toddler and your sister. I saw them talking earlier—″

Before Yusuke could finish Kuwabara was half way to the temple.

"Hey doofus, wait for me!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: **Well this chapter is suppose to be longer. The original title was Back to the Cave, Back to Memories; but now it's just Back to the Cave.

It took me three days to write this chapter. Just hope it's okay for you guys.

Next chapter is entitled Back to Memories.

All the guys reminisce their encounters with their opponents, and we also find out about the relation between Genkai and E. Toguro. Another long chapter coming your way!


	15. Back to Memories

**Author's Note:** Well, Hello everyone! Sorry but this chapter will/is delayed cause I am writing it on January 28 which is written on my profile but I'll post it on the later days.

Sorry for the delay but with my very hectic schedule you'll understand. I also hope that you guys like this chapter because I worked hard for this one, cracking my mind so it wouldn't get writer's block again.

Looking back we are already at 15 chapters people! Wow, I can't believe I lasted this long and well you guys also.

Thanks for the late review from **setokaibaceo**.

Again, for those who still have interest in this story thanks as always.

So, let's take a trip back down memory lane for each of our ex spirit detectives. Memories that Spirit World have never tallied down.

But before we take our long trip…………..

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. This story I do own and what else…….of course my ideas.

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

Chapter 15: Back to Memories

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kuwabara and Yusuke found a great hiding spot. It was a very bug bush right next to the part of the temple where Koenma and Shizuru were sitting on.

"Can you here anything?" Kuwabara asked. Yusuke gave him a glare then placed his hand over Kuwabara's mouth.

"Shut it will you, we're eaves dropping not announcing to the whole damn world that we're here." Yusuke said before releasing him.

"I was just asking a question" Kuwabara said in a much softer voice.

"Shhh, already I can hear them" Yusuke said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shizuru couldn't stop herself. Tears rolled down her face as she remembered the night when someone called their house saying that her parents, both of them, were found on the street barely breathing.

She wasn't the one who answered the phone but her and Kuwabara's baby sitter told them that they were going to the hospital pronto.

She remembered her parents. Both were lying on separate hospital beds with oxygen masked on their mouths. She and Kuwabara were standing between their parents.

Shara Kuwabara took her hand.

"Shizuru…" her mother's weak voice said. "Please take care of Kazuma for us."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. It was like her mom was leaving her and her dad too. She placed a hand on her brother's shoulder. He was standing in front of Shizuru staring at his parents.

"Shizu, promise us that you won't let Kazuma wonder off alright. Don't let him fight people stronger than him," Kizu Kuwabara said looking at his two children. "Take care the both of you."

With that last line, Kizu Kuwabara and Shara Kuwabara's heart stopped.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Kazuma shouted. Shizuru hugged his brother tightly, tears rolling down her face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I made that promise Koenma and I intend to keep it," Shizuru said without looking at Koenma. The tears stopped and she was just staring at the beautiful scenery before her.

Koenma sighed. He knew what Shizuru must feel loosing her parents. He remembered his mom dying right in front of him without even helping her just standing there doing nothing.

"I know how you feel," Koenma managed to say. Shizuru looked at the prince but it wasn't just a look but it was a glare.

"How could you possibly know how I feel Koenma?!" Shizuru stood up and shouted at the prince, but Koenma remained sited and stared in front of him.

"I know what its like to loose a parent." Koenma said, his voice as calm as ever but soft at the same time stern.

Shizuru sat back down.

"Why haven't you told Kuwabara yet?"

Shizuru sighed, he already asked that question but she didn't answer.

"I didn't want him seeking revenge. You know how Kuwabara is like right?" Koenma smiled at this comment.

"Well, he is like that but you know your brother he wouldn't just kill for the sake of revenge, now of them would." Koenma reassured Shizuru.

"But that isn't why I want him to fight Ashiki," Shizuru said firmly.

Koenma looked at her. "Your afraid of loosing another loved one aren't you?"

Shizuru didn't answer.

"You know silence always means yes."

Shizuru looked at the prince then back at the mountains.

Koenma sighed. "Shizuru I promise you Kuwabara will not loose to the likes of him."

"You don't get it Koenma! I promised my parents that I would protect Kuwabara. Before when he was working with Urameshi I felt that he was safe because he had Yusuke. When he fought Toguro, I knew he would win that's why I didn't stop him. But Ashiki……he killed my parents, and I always felt my parents' power before they died, it was strong, very strong and I just can't………"

The bush near the temple suddenly moved as Shizuru puts it. Kuwabara step out of their hiding place and walked directly over her sister.

"Sis," his voice was strong and firm. "I will defeat this guy just you wait." His eyes were filled with tears. "I heard what you said, I never remembered how they died and I know you're the older one and the more protective of me but defeating this guy could save everyone."

Shizuru still didn't want Kazuma to fight but if he knows he can. "Fine, but if you die I'll personally kill again in the after life.

The siblings hugged each other. Then Koenma remembered something important. He stood up and searched the temple for the one person he still didn't reveal her opponent too.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurama was still wandering of in the forest beside Genkai's temple. He had separated from Hiei for about 10 minutes now but he sensed a being following him. He knew it wasn't a threat so he just continued walking, wandering of farther into the woods.

Kurama's thoughts wandered back to that day, the day where he had lost one of his friends, well maybe not friend but ally. He never forgave himself and that girl for what had happened.

Kurama then realized that Yomi was in the clutches of Fuzen. No, Kagai wouldn't resort to killing Yomi that quickly because Fuzen needed Yomi as ransom for Koenma to compete in the tournament. As his thought he breathed a little easier.

He then remembered that someone was still following him. He realized then and there who it was.

"Kaira, what do you want?" Kurama said closing his eyes, sensing Kaira's powers throughout the woods.

"You're a spoil sport, you know that." Kaira said jumping down from her hiding spot on a tree branch above Kurama.

Kurama smiled at her, he remembered their times together back then but now he only feels a brother-sister relationship with the princess of Spirit World.

"I know about Ashiki and his relation with the Kuwabaras," Kurama said.

Kaira sighed. "I know you would, I mean Ashiki's well known in demon world. But I didn't follow you because of Kuwabara." Kaira said looking at the spirit fox with concern in her eyes.

Kurama faced turn into well sadness mix with disappointment. Kaira knew about his relationship with Kagai before and of what had happened that day.

"Kurama, this tournament isn't themed with revenge it's about saving the three worlds from Fuzen," Kaira said, still gazing at Kurama. "Whoever wins gets a wish, remember? And well, we fight not to kill our opponent but …."

Kurama smiled a little. He placed both his hands on Kaira's shoulders. "I know Kaira. You shouldn't worry about me." Kaira smiled, Kurama really was a charmer. "The past is behind me, even thought the memories still haunts me, I will not resort to revenge."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiei, as usual was sitting on a tree branch near the temple. He wasn't worried about Yagan but somebody else was.

"Umm, Hiei, could I talk to you for a second," Yukina said looking up to the fire demon lounging on a tree branch.

Hiei looked down at her. Since it was his sister, he accepted. He jumped down and was leveled eye to eye with her.

"What is it?" He asked looking at her.

"Well, you see it's about your opponent Yagan," Yukina said looking down to the ground.

Hiei's eyes looked surprised. Yukina know Yagan?

"You see, Hiei, he was from my village, an ice village but he wanted to have the ability just like a fire demon, maybe to have the same power as you but it wasn't just that. You remember that I was looking for my brother?" Yukina said looking at Hiei. Hiei didn't say or even do anything. "Well, you see Yagan wanted to be just like my brother. And I have heard from the people back home that Yagan could both use the elements of Fire and Ice."

Hiei again was surprised. "Really? Hn, not that it matters, Yukina but I can defeat this guy, I have before so thanks anyways."

This time it was Yukina's turn to be surprised.

"What?"

Yukina smiled. "You've never said thanks to any one before as I can recall," she said.

Hiei felt himself blush. "Well, I better get back now, sorry for disturbing you," Yukina then walked back to the temple.

"Hn, both elements huh? Well Yagan you've become a worthy opponent after all," Hiei said before disappearing in lightning speed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genkai was in the room wherein they said good bye to Yusuke when he was off to Demon World.

Koenma opened the door as quietly as he could. He didn't want to disturb her.

"I see you have persuaded Shizuru to allow her brother to compete," Genkai said. She was kneeling in front of a statue while Koenma was standing behind her.

"Yeah, I did but the conversation earlier wasn't finish yet," Koenma said.

"Kaira already told me that you haven't found out who my opponent is." Genkai said still kneeling down.

Koenma sighed. "That's because she doesn't know yet but before I came here I have found out who it was."

Koenma waited for a reply but when none came he continued.

"I went back to the cave; he wasn't there anymore so I am sure that the Elder Toguro is your opponent Genkai." Koenma said.

In hearing this, Genkai stood up and walked to Koenma.

"Let's talk somewhere else."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genkai led Koenma to a room that no one except Genkai has entered before. It was a room where in, as Genkai said, she keeps things or memories from the past. She took an old picture frame and handed it to Koenma.

"That was a picture, taken about 50 years ago or even more," Genkai said pointing to what Koenma was holding.

"Back then Koenma I had two suitors."

Koenma looked up. "Two? I thought the Younger one was the one that had well you know…."

Genkai remained expressionless. "Yes, the Younger Toguro did fall in love with me and so did I to him but his brother also, I never found out actually."

"Wait, you never found out then how did you know now?"

"When Toguro and I talked before the ending of the Dark Tournament, he told me that we could never be together and that maybe his brother had a chance."

Koenma again looked at the photo. There were three people in it the younger Genkai, the Toguro Brothers, but there was something different about them. One would be they were still human and that they were still good. The Older Toguro didn't even look that sinister and evil.

"I'd admit that the Elder Toguro was better than his Younger brother but when he became a Demon he had changed, he seeked everything evil and sinister out there while the Younger one remained faithful to his principles."

Koenma looked at Genkai, she still remained expressionless. "I didn't have the same feelings with him because I treated him as a brother."

"Why are you telling me this now?"

Genkai sighed. "Because Koenma, I know you wanted to know it. Everyone has a relation with their opponent, you thought it was just between me and the Younger Toguro but when this situation came up you became curious. Now you know and you'll understand if I fight with everything I have and end my battle quickly." Genkai left the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yusuke lay on the ground in the forest. He could see the sky darkening. It was already night time.

He remembered Shima, even thought he hasn't met the guy he still felt bad and he was convinced not to fight this guy.

"Man, this is so bad," Yusuke thought to himself. "He should have competed in the Tournament I made so that he could have gotten a chance to be the ruler of Demon World, the one thing his tribe wanted."

He stood up and stretched and began walking toward the temple. If he wanted to protect the three worlds he needed to fight Shima but what if there was another way maybe talking to him?

"Ahhhh, thinking makes my head hurt!" Yusuke screamed out loud as he was walking to the temple.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Koenma placed the photograph on a table and made his way to exit the room.

"We know who our opponents are now, the only thing waiting is the fight itself," Koenma said. "After this Fuzen will be defeated. I promise Mom."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: **Okay so four days of writing and I just hope it's good.

Anyweis my next update may take a lot of time because of a very hectic schedule. But I promise that my Hiei fic will be coming out this March so be on the look out for that.

The Dark Tournament is almost here but is there someone who can help train our ex-spirit detectives, their master and their boss for the upcoming fight well let's just see.

See yah guys in the next chapter!

Review please!!!!


	16. Old Friends

**Author's Note: **Guys, I know some of you personally hate me for the longest time it took me to update but I am very sorry but February was such a hectic month because my school celebrated its 25th Anniversary and well there were a lot of things happening.

There was a great Debate contest and we juniors won and since I was part of the junior team and the Best Whip (if you know something about debate you'll understand) I will be celebrating it by announcing the release of the Hiei fic. Read the other Author's Note after this chapter.

I have time today March 10 because it's actually exams and well half a day of classes and half for supposedly studying is a time to write a story well anyways here is chapter 16 for you guys.

For those who still have interest in this story thanks as always.

So the Dark Tournament is about 2 weeks from now and is our team ready for the biggest enemy they have faced yet? Or will there be someone that can help them prepare in such short notice?

Let's find out but before that ….

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. This story I do own and what else…….of course my ideas.

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

Chapter 16: Old Friends

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Genkai's temple, everyone was still training hard for the tournament and the girls thought of maybe they should take a break.

Botan especially thought about Koenma. He knew that Koenma was stressing lately about Fuzen and about handling his powers again. Like what she usually does when he has paper work, Botan needs to make Koenma relax a little.

She proposed an idea to everyone.

"Guys why don't we walk around the city for a while you know just a little rest for you guys. You have been training a lot for the past few weeks and well…"

Botan couldn't think of anything more to say.

"I think that's a great idea Botan," Kaira said stretching her arms and yawning. "I could use a break and have a little fun. What do you say guys?"

"Sounds good to me to," Yusuke said sitting down on the floor.

"Yes, taking time off would be great besides there is still two weeks before the tournament," Kurama said.

"Hn," was all Hiei could say before disappearing.

"Don't mind him he'll just sit on a tree branch because for him that would be having some fun," Kuwabara said. Then he turned his gaze at Yukina. "What do you want to do Yukina?"

"Oh well nothing much Kuwabara. Maybe we could just do what Botan said and walk around the city," Yukina said.

"Well, I think you teenagers should do just that so that the temple could be in peace for a change," Genkai said walking towards the dark hallway.

"You're not coming Genkai?" 'Keiko asked.

"Well, Keiko for me having fun would be not seeing dimwit 1 and idiot 1 for an hour or so," Genkai said before walking towards the hallway again.

"Haha, Yusuke you're a dimwit and an idiot," Kuwabara teased.

But everyone else knew that Yusuke was dimwit 1 and Kuwabara was idiot 1.

"Try listening to what grandma said idiot," Yusuke said standing up. "Well we better get going if we want to catch a train outta here." Yusuke then glanced at Koenma. "You coming?"

Koenma looked at Botan whose eyes were already pleading him to go. Sighing he said, "Alright I'll go but it's a walk not a shopping spree alright Botan."

"Come on lighten up a little and we should change clothes too and you should pocket the pacifier," Kaira said.

"Fine by me," Koenma said.

When everyone was all set they went down stairs leading to the train station and were off to Sarayashiki City.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The gang have been walking around for about half an hour now and the girls were shopping as usual and treating the boys as bag men.

"I thought you said you wanted to have fun?!" Kuwabara complained "This is fun for you guys only!"

"So you don't like hanging out with us Kuwabara?" Botan asked.

"Of course I don't! Why would I want to hang-out with a bunch of girls carrying their stuff?"

"Hear that Yukina, Kazuma doesn't want to hang-out with us." Shizuru said.

"Hey, I didn't mean you Yukina!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

Koenma laughed at how the girls treated Kuwabara and was so caught up with the gang that he accidentally bumped into someone and fell to the ground.

"So sorry," Koenma said as he helped the person clean up the things that fell to the ground. "Wasn't looking. Very—″

"What's the matter Koenma cat caught your tongue?" Zai smiled at Koenma looking baffled.

"Zai!" Kaira yelled hugging her old friend. She then introduced her to the gang. "Guys this is Zai she was a spirit detective with us back when we used to Spirit Detectives."

Koenma was still shocked when somebody walked behind him.

"Hey, Koenma." Zed said.

When he was finally back to his senses Koenma spoke.

"Hello Zed, what brings the two of you here," Koenma asked as he shook his friend's hand.

"Well, Zai wanted to return to this dimension for well you know her, the only hobby she has is shopping and fighting and since we were born here she was also home sick."

The girls were still talking with Zai while the boys sensed the other new comer and they went to Koenma.

"Guys this is Zai's brother Zed, another ex-spirit detective." Koenma introduced.

"Nice to meet you" Kurama said shaking Zed's hand.

"Pleasure," Yusuke said.

"Wats up?" Kuwabara asked.

"Well just hanging out here but I do sense that you're the only human," Zed said to Kuwabara. "You're the Spirit Fox and you must be a half-breed."

Koenma smiled. "Your senses seizes to amaze me Zed. Actually I have a problem…"

"What is it?" Zed asked looking concerned now.

"Fuzen's back," Koenma said.

Zed' face was shocked. "You've got to be kidding me Koenma! He couldn't break that seal. You're the only one that can."

"Well he's gotten stronger now and he's captured Yomi, Mukuro, Enki and Shura."

"Who's Shura," Zed asked.

"Yomi's son," Kurama answered.

"Yomi has a son? Zed was shocked again but he shook it and then smiled. "We've been gone a long time now. So what's your plan?"

"Well he wants us to participate in the Dark Tournament," Kurama said.

"And we accepted," Yusuke said.

Zed thought a little. "Well that was a wise choice. There wouldn't any casualties if you fight in the tournament. Well I want to help you Koenma but it looks like you already have fighters for your team."

"Well maybe you could help us train," Kurama proposed.

"That would be awesome, so I could show to your friends that I can kick your butt," Zed said to Koenma.

"We'll se Zed," Koenma said. He felt a little excited training with his old friend. But he's hopes would soon be crushing down on him.

Zed's telecommunicator watch was flashing.

"Oh man! Looks like there's trouble back in our home dimension. I can't help you guys train. Between the travel time and the threat there I may be back here in 2 and a half weeks and by then the Tournament has already started…"

"Don't worry about it just do what you have to do at home then you'll just have to watch me beat the greatest threat of all time." Koenma said.

Zed smiled. "Make sure this time that you've defeated him Koenma or I'll have myself be adopted by Uncle Yamma." Then he called his sister. "Zai! Trouble at home we have to go."

"Now?!" Zai asked.

"Yes now!!" Zed annoyed yelled back.

"Sorry I couldn't help Kaira!" Zai said as she walked towards her brother.

Then they both disappeared.

"How'd they do that?" Kuwabara asked.

"They can open an invisible portal at will," Kaira said. "Zai offered to help us train, Zed did too didn't he?"

"Yeah he did but we can handle the tournament without their help," Kuwabara said.

Koenma agreed. "Yeah we can with or without their help we can still defeat Fuzen. But it would make it easier if we have all the help we can get."

Everyone started walking again while Koenma was still starring at the spot where his old friends disappeared.

Then he remembered his pacifier. He felt it in his pocket. "Thought I'd lost it," Koenma thought. Then he rejoined the group walking along the streets of the city.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fuzen welcomed his two warriors back.

"Did everything go well," Fuzen asked. He was sitting on his throne while his two warriors were bowing their heads. The elite were also there.

"I took it as son as he bumped me but he I couldn't plant the fake one quickly," Zai said, annoyed at her failure. "Good thing Zed was quick enough and Koenma never even noticed it."

"Good, let's just hope that the Prince will never sense the difference. You two may go, you've done well." Fuzen said motioning them to leave.

"Thank you Your Majesty," they both said then they both left.

"How long will they be under your control Shima?" Fuzen asked his right hand man in the elite."

"Well, with my practice with my medical powers, my control over their minds is strong and they will never break free of it," Shima said.

Fuzen smiled. "You've certainly increased your powers of healing and medical powers Shima. The little brat we'll never see our trap until it's too late. Fuzen laughed so menacingly that some demons quivered in fright.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: **Well there you have it. In the next chapter the Dark Tournament we'll start with surprising news that will certainly leave you guys disappointed.

As for the Hiei fic the first chapter will be posted on March 26! I hope you guys will read it.

See yah guys in the next chapter!


	17. The Tournament Begins

Author's Note: Yes

**Author's Note:** Yes!! I made the deadline!! Hahaha!  Anyweis, to those who are still into this story I am sorry to say that we have almost reached its end. Yes you've read it right; it is coming to its end. So sad. 

Also, I have posted this story in other fan fiction archives but only in has this **Author's Note**s.

Oh to all reading this please also read my other story with Hiei as the star. It is entitled "The Dark Dragon Sword". It is set after this story actually but it won't give away any spoilers.

Well anyway……….on with the story. Warning short chapter ahead!

The Dark Tournament is starting but there is something that we'll leave you all baffled and angry. What could it possibly be? Let's find out but before that……

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. This story I do own and what else…….of course my ideas.

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

Chapter 17: The Tournament Begins

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

All of them were riding the ship towards Hanging Neck Island.

Yusuke was standing on deck looking ahead at the island. Memories flashed through his mind as they near it.

"Thought we'd never go back here you know," Kuwabara said waking Yusuke out of his thoughts. "But at least this time the crowd is bound to be cheering on us."

Yusuke smirked. "Don't get to confident about that Kuwabara. We're up against the biggest threat of all time. Demons are bound to cheer for that."

Kuwabara's face turned to disappointment. He really does love the lime light.

"Well at least there are no preliminaries on this ship," Genkai said. And this time around she's no longer wearing a mask because somebody else has too.

Kaira stepped out into deck. She spotted the others and walked towards them.

"Hey guys! Looks like we're nearing the island." Kaira said.

"We're your brother?" Kurama asked.

Kaira smiled. "Well since he is our new mask fighter, he's putting on his mask right now."

Kuwabara and Yusuke were about to retort something when Kaira cut them off.

"He's wearing it because he did hide he's identity back when we were Spirit Detectives and we are not announcing to the whole entire world that the Dragon Slayer is Koenma. Got it?!" Kaira said, in a bossy tone.

"Not to spoil your plan Kaira but don't you think that everyone already knows that the Dragon Slayer is on our team. We are the team the represent Spirit World." Yusuke said.

"Yes I know. That is why you have to call him by "Jericho" and not by Koenma."

"Jericho? What the heck kinda name is that?" Kuwabara asked.

"It is the Philippine name of Koenma ok. And whoever calls him Koenma on that island will surely get it," Kaira said making a fist and shoving it right in front of Kuwabara.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone was settled in their hotel room.

"Did you guys notice that there aren't any rich humans in the lobby anymore?" Kuwabara asked.

"You mean the team owners?" Yusuke asked.

"Yeah! Before As I can remember this hotel was filled with rich people who fund this tournament." Kuwabara said.

"Maybe because, Toguro killed all the board members well human that is of the tournament," Kaira said.

This time around each room had 7 bedrooms, one for each team member as they had put it. Botan, Yukina, Shizuru and Kekiko had their own separate room but Kaira decided to stay in their room instead.

"Why would Toguro do something like that?" Kurama asked.

"On Sakyo's orders." Kaira said. She knew of the slaughter because of the souls that passed by Spirit World.

Before anyone could speak again the announcer said something through the intercom. "Would all teams please proceed to the ring area. Thank You."

"Looks like Koto is still the announcer this time." Kuwabara said as Team Urameshi set out for the ring.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Urameshi you may be a half-breed but you're no match for king Fuzen" a demon from the crowd shouted.

"Told you Kuwabara," Yusuke whispered to Kuwabara who was right beside him.

They were the first team to arrive and they were standing on a portion of the ring.

"Looks like he's made himself comfortable," Koenma whispered to Kaira and motioned to the throne like sit next to were the announcer usually is.

Fuzen was sitting on the throne as Koenma puts it. He was smirking at team Urameshi.

Suddenly a gust of wind came out of nowhere and greeted them on the ring.

"What the--″ Yusuke said.

"Looks like the gangs all here," Chu said appearing opposite Team Urameshi. He was with Rinku, Jin, Toya, Shishiwakamaru, Suzuka and a demon girl who as Yusuke recalls as Natsume.

"Wow Chu you even got Natsume to team with you guys" Yusuke joked.

"I'm not playing because of him, Jin begged me to team with them," Natsume said. She was the demon who was supposed to fight Chu but Chu surrendered because he had a crush on her.

"So we're the other team" Yusuke said.

Fuzen then stood up.

"I'm afraid Detective, that there are only four teams competing on this Tournament," Fuzen said.

"4? Only 4?! You've got to be kidding me," Kuwabara said.

"Why is that," Toya said.

"Because every one is afraid of him that's why." Koenma said. Well he was still wearing a mask so only Yusuke and his team no who he is.

Fuzen smiled. "You flatter me Slayer. But I believe your answer is correct."

At the mention of the word Slayer the demons in the crowd began to whisper.

"Did he just say 'Slayer'? That means the one in the mask is the Dragon Slayer." A demon said to one beside him.

"The Dragon Slayer? That can't be."

"He's supposed to have disappeared."

Fuzen cleared his throat and all became silent.

"My team and the team that is lead by my acquaintance do not want to come out yet so do accept my apology." Fuzen continued. "Since there are only four teams, the first round will begin tomorrow and today we will choose who will fight against whom."

He motioned for the screen. Letters were rambling on it and it finally came to a stop.

**Team Urameshi VS Team Z**

"And that leaves my team versus Team Chu," Fuzen said. "Those matches will be tomorrow and it will start with Team Urameshi versus Team Z."

After that Fuzen disappeared. Koenma also disappeared.

"Where the heck is he going," Yusuke said.

"Hn. We might as well go since we don't have anything to do here," Hiei said and he too disappeared.

"He's right. We have no more business here might as well go back to the hotel," Kurama said.

Team Urameshi then went back to their hotel room to figure out what there strategy will be.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fuzen had his back on the wall of the hallway. The stadium that they were using was the one used for the semifinals. It was rebuilt again for the tournament.

Koenma stepped out from the shadows.

"I'm surprised that you would still hide your face," Fuzen said.

"Who's the acquaintance?" Koenma said.

"Now that's rude Koenma. Not even a greeting," Fuzen said facing the prince.

"Who is it?" Koenma repeated with a hint of anger in it.

Fuzen smiled and walked towards him when they were side to side. Fuzen said, "You already know."

Koenma, out of anger, tried to punch him but missed.

Fuzen was already a few feet away and walking towards the end of the hallway.

He turned back, "Save for the fight Koenma not unless you forfeit to your friends."

"What did you do to them?" Koenma said.

"Hmmmm you'll realize tomorrow," Fuzen disappeared after that.

Angered Koenma punched the wall next to him. He already loss his mother, he would not allow his god parents and his two best friends befall Fuzen's hands.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Author's Note: **Well there you have it only four teams are in the Tournament. Sorry about that but to make Fuzen really scary I had to do it.

Anyways, next up the first fight begins. Who will be the first fight?

Well see yah guys in the next round I mean chapter: 3 against 3!!


	18. The First Round Begins

Author's Note: Hehehe

**Author's Note:** Hehehe. I am so very sorry for the latest update that I have made. So very sorry. I kind of forgot that I had a story to write because I kind of explored the world of fan fiction. I read about 50 stories in the last month and forgot to write. I am so sorry.

Oh to all reading this please also read my other story with Hiei as the star. It is entitled "The Dark Dragon Sword". It is set after this story actually but it won't give away any spoilers. And I'll probably update that later this week.

Oh and do any of you know a good Harry Potter/ Yu Yu Hakusho story with Remus Lupin as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I can't find a good one.

Well let's continue with the fic then.

The first round begins as Team Urameshi fights with the mysterious Team Z. Who the heck are those people? Let's go and find out but before that………………..

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. This story I do own and what else…….of course my ideas.

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

Chapter 18: The First Round Begins

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone was waiting at Team Urameshi's room for the start of the fight.

"Yusuke have you decided on how are we going to fight Team Z," Kurama asked the ex-detective sitting on the couch with his arms crossed on his chest.

"As always Kurama, a one on one fight until we have 4 wins," Yusuke said. He had his eyes closed and didn't open them to answer Kurama.

"But what—″ Kurama was cut short by an announcement of Koto.

"Would Team Urameshi and Team Z please report to the ring area. And Juri get over here!"

"Well looks like its starting."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Koenma was nervous. He didn't tell his friends that they were fighting the people they were meant to save after winning this tournament. Even Hiei didn't know because he blocked out Hiei's Jagan.

He followed everyone to their side of the ring and waited for the introduction.

Suddenly he felt a strong amount of Demon and Spirit Energy. He looked around and guessed that everyone felt it too.

"Did you guys felt that," Kuwabara asked.

"Yeah," Yusuke said.

"But I also sense Spirit Energy" Genkai said.

"Why would they have Spirit Apparitions on their team," Kurama asked Koenma.

"I don't know," he tried to keep his answer short and discreet.

Before anyone could say a word again, the crowd erupted in cheers.

"And now the reigning champion of the Tournament, team Urameshi!"

The doors opened and they came out.

"Kiss that title good-bye Team Urameshi!"

"You are going to die here and now!"

"Man can these demons get more annoying," Kuwabara said.

But none of his teammates were paying any attention to the crowd. Their eyes were gazed upon their opponents on the other side of the ring.

All 7 of them were wearing hooded cloaks. Their hoods were up so nobody could see their faces.

"Captains, please step forward," Juri said.

"Alright!! I'm as excited as ever even though this has to be the shortest tournament to date the excitement is still there for the first match!" Koto said from the sidelines.

"Alright, what kind of fight are we going to have gentlemen," Juri asked the two fighters in front of her.

"Well, I'm fine with one on one," Yusuke said.

"How about 2 fights, 2 against 2, while one fight 3 on 3," the hooded figure opposite Yusuke said.

"Wait a minute! This guy's voice is familiar," Yusuke thought. He looked at his teammates for help but not about the strategy but for the identity of the fighter.

"One fight 3 on 3 while two fights 2 on 2. That sounds fine to me," Kuwabara said.

Kurama on the other hand thought the same thing Yusuke did. "Don't you think that guy's voice is familiar?"

Yusuke sighed and looked back at Juri and the captain of team Z.

"Fine those terms are fine with me," Yusuke said giving in. "But let's start with 3 on 3 battle."

"Alright."

"Then it's settled we will have 3 fights for the first round. The first match will put 3 fighters against 3 of the opponents then the next battles will be 2 on 2." Koto literary shouted to her microphone.

"Alright who wants to fight first?" Yusuke said returning to his team.

"I'm in," Kuwabara said.

"How about this: Kuwabara, Yusuke and Genkai go fight first. Since they have experienced fighting together in the previous tournament, they are our best bet for this one." Kaira suggested.

"That's fine with me," Yusuke said.

"Alright," Genkai said.

"But still, we have to be cautious. We don't know what are enemies have in store," Kurama said.

"Don't worry, even if they are full of surprises, I think we can handle them," Yusuke said. Then he noticed Koenma wasn't listening in the conversation but instead was eyeing the opposing team.

"Hey earth to Ko—I mean Jericho," Yusuke said. "Do you have any plans on listening in on the strategy or are you just going to stand there and let us fight your battles for you."

That snapped Koenma thoughts back to them. "Sorry."

Kurama on the other hand senses something bigger. "Do you know who are opponents are?"

All eyes where now on Koenma. Since his face was covered no one could see how Koenma was reacting to Kurama's question.

"Unfortunately, those are the people we are supposed to protect from harm."

Everyone had a surprised look on their faces. Hiei then turned his into anger.

"You man Mukuro is one of them?"

Koenma sighed. "Yes Hiei. Mukuro is one of the fighters in Team Z. As the rest."

Yusuke, in anger, took Koenma by his collar. "Why are you just telling us this now?" Yusuke bellowed at Koenma.

"Would the three fighters for each team please step forward."

Yusuke wasn't releasing Koenma.

"Yusuke." Kurama said.

Still Yusuke did not move.

"Dimwit, you can interrogate him later. Right now we have a match to fight," Genkai said, making her way to the ring. Kuwabara followed.

Yusuke glared at Koenma for a second then he shoved the prince backwards sending him to the ground before following Genkai and Kuwabara.

He jumped unto the ring. Then he said, "Did you think we would back out if we knew?"

Koenma didn't say anything. He just stared at Yusuke.

"Hmph. Figures as much. I never give up on a fight." Yusuke then turned his head to face Koenma then he gave him a thumbs up. "Count on that." Then he made his way were his two teammates stood.

Even though nobody could see, Koenma smiled. He pulled himself up from the ground.

"I always knew I could count on you Yusuke."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fuzen was sitting in the used to be VIP room.

"Those dead humans had very good taste," Fuzen said to his teammates. He was the only one seating while the rest were still standing.

"I still can't believe that a human could own demons and make them fight in this tournament." Fuzen said. "Why did you give in to such a thing Toguro?"

Fuzen then settled his gaze on the shortest fellow on his team.

"Sakyo was different from the other humans, Fuzen. He was a mad man." Toguro smirked.

"Yes, just like you I presume," Fuzen said then returning his gaze back at the ring.

"Just like me? Please I was in another league," Toguro said.

"Well I know how you like to torture beings. Just wait a little longer and our fight will be next."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Author's Note: **I actually changed this chapter. The first match will start in the next chapter.

See yah in Chapter 19: 3 on 3!!


	19. 3 on 3

**Author's Note: **Hehehe, if someone was really following this story then I am very sorry for taking the longest time to update. I am truly sorry but being a Senior High school student is a lot challenging than I thought, especially here in the Philippines. On top of it all there are extra activities and speech contest with journalism contest and debate contest that I have to worry about and of course the top of it all I've just finished a week of final exams. Whew I am so thankful that semester break is near and that my birthday is coming up!

Oh to all reading this please also read my other story with Hiei as the star. It is entitled "**The Dark Dragon Sword**". It is set after this story actually but it won't give away any spoilers.

So Yusuke, Genkai and Kuwabara versus……ummmm…… well we haven't actually found out yet but let's see….

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. This story I do own and what else…….of course my ideas.

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

Chapter 19: 3 on 3

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yusuke, Genkai and Kuwabara walked towards the middle of the ring to meet head on their opponents.

Ahead of Kuwabara was a small fighter maybe the same height as Hiei but since he was wearing a hooded cloak his face couldn't be seen.

Ahead of Genkai was a big fighter literally big, tall and fat. And like the other fighter that was all that could be distinguished.

Ahead of Yusuke would be an average size fighter. But what was different about him was that he had a sheathed sword on his left side.

"Alright fighters," Juri said as she raised her right hand to signal the start. "Begin!"

The middle fighter took off his cloak. He was build like the right hand man of Yomi before but it looked like he had more experience. His sword was just as long as Hiei's katana and he had a blue band tied around his for head.

"No way!" Koenma said.

"You know him?" Kuwabara wheeled around and asked Koenma.

"Of course he would if he shouted like that idiot." Hiei said.

Before Kuwabara could talk back Koenma said, "That's Lieutenant Hinagou. He's like that third one in command."

"Hinagou? But he's useless." Kaira said.

"Well apparently we don't know much about him," Koenma said.

Hinagou looked passed Yusuke and down towards Koenma and Kaira.

"Humph, looks like I'm stuck with the small fry's." Hinagou said.

"Why I oughta—″ But Kuwabara was cut off by Yusuke.

"We'll just see about that."

Hinagou smiled. "A tough guy huh? Well little kid you may be Raizen's descendant but I've got other people with me."

"Yeah." Kuwabara said sarcastically. "A big fat guy and little runt that's as tall as Hiei."

"He, let's see who's the winner after this fight is over." Hinagou said as he motioned his two teammates to remove their cloaks.

Yusuke and the others couldn't believe who they were fighting well except Kuwabara who was totally clue less.

The big fighter was Enki and the short one was Shura. Both had lifeless eyes.

"Uhhh, Urameshi who are these guys?" Kuwabara asked.

Yusuke just stared. "Man, I can't fight one of my Dad's friends. Heck I don't even know how strong he is," Yusuke thought.

"Urameshi?! Hello!!"

"Let me explain you idiot," Hiei said. "The big guy is the current ruler of Demon World and the short one is Shura, Yomi's son. If you don't know who Yomi is then you by far hold the title of Dumbest Spirit Detective in the history of Spirit World."

"Hey stop with the chatter and fight already!!" One demon from the audience said.

"Yeah, we want to see you take Urameshi down!"

"Well the people have spoken," Hinagou said. "And when they do, I can't possibly let them down, now can I," he said smiling and facing his opponents.

"Why don't you two warm u first," he said to his teammates. And like dogs being released to cats, Enki and Shura charged towards Yusuke and the others.

--

In the once VIP rooms of the teams owners, Fuzen was getting bored.

"General, your subordinate is sure taking his time," Fuzen said to General Ashi.

"Do not worry, my lord, he is just having a bit of fun," General Ashi said. But deep down he was thinking, "If you lose Hinagou, you can kiss your ranking and your life good-bye."

"What did you do to them," Elder Toguro asked.

Fuzen grinned. "I have actually no clue to that matter. You should ask Shima," motioning his second in command when it comes to his team.

"Hmmm, it was just a simple mind controlling medicine that I've developed. It's not as powerful as the ones I've used with Zed and Zai but it'll give you a run for your money," Shima said as coolly as he could. He wanted to show the new comer that he was the weakest of the group and that he was there because Fuzen couldn't find any one else.

Fuzen shifted in his seat. Enki was fighting both Yusuke and Genkai while Shura had his foot one Kuwabara's face.

"And here I thought Koenma's ex-spirit detectives were strong."

--

Kuwabara faced planted on the ground. "That little runt is annoying as Hiei," he thought.

Hinagou was just standing at the center of the ring doing nothing. Enki was pushing both Yusuke and Genkai to their best. Yusuke couldn't bring himself to fight Enki.

Suddenly Kuwabra heard some kind of crackling sound. He turned to Shura and saw that he was preparing for one of his fire attacks.

Kuwabara stood his ground and summoned his spirit sword.

Shura released his fire balls and shocking as it sounds, Kuwabra deflected each one of them.

The gang was dumbfounded.

"You guys don't actually believe that I wasted my time studying while you guys go off to Demon World do you?" Kuwabra asked as he played with his Spirit Sword. "Let's see what this brat has to offer then."

Genkai and Yusuke were still on the defensive.

"Yusuke cut the jokes and let's finish this guy." Genkai said. "That Hinagou is just standing there like this is some kind of show for him. He's waiting for us to tire one this two then he'll attack."

"I know that grandma, I just can't bring myself to punch this guy in the face," Yusuke said.

"Well then, I have a plan," Genkai said as both them continue to dodge Enki's attacks.

"What is it?"

"Let's switch partners." Genkai said.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Yusuke, ten he turned to his teacher. "Are you sure you can handle this guy?"

"Like they say: the bigger they are the harder they'll fall." Genkai smirked.

She made an offensive stance and motioned Enki to continue his attack.

When Enki tried to punch her, Genkai grabbed Enki's arm and light flowed from Enki towards Genkai.

"Looks like Genkai is absorbing energy from Enki, now that's a fine trick," Koto said to the audience.

At the center of the ring, Yusuke stood in front of Hinagou.

"Hate to rain on your relaxing time, but you're about to get your ass kicked," Yusuke said.

"Hmm, whatever detective," Hinagou said.

Yusuke charged towards him but when he was about an inch away from punching Hinagou Shura and Enki came and blocked Yusuke from attacking Hinagou. They attacked him and he was thrown back.

"What the—″, Yusuke said as he lifted himself up. Kuwabara and Genkai joined him on the opposite side of the ring.

"You see detectives, you can't touch me unless you finish these two first," Hinagou said. "But I don't think I even have to fight, Shura and Enki will finish the three of you."

After saying this, Hinagou of course laughed.

--

**Author's Note: **As always read and review right. Sorry for the longest wait for update if anyone is still reading this that is.

See yah in Chapter 20! I'll right it on my birthday and post it on October 27, 2008.


End file.
